


Flight

by sbdrag



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Wings, Canon-Typical Violence, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flying, Frenemies, Group chat, I don't know where this is going so it's not getting there fast, Ice Skating, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack has his own lair, Jack introduces Chase to the wonders of modern technology, M/M, Mature Jack, Party, Pining, Slow Burn, Time Skips, Time Travel, formal wear, overuse of emojis, preening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: Five years after his failed apprenticeship, Chase Young shows up at Jack Spicer's door. A lot has changed in the 'boy' genius's life since then - for one, he's not a boy anymore, he has his own house, and his developmentally delayed wings are almost full sized. However, what started as an exercise in curiosity for the warlord turns into something much more when Jack mentions his time machine - and how it could give him a second chance at defeating his old master, Grand Master Dragon Dashi.(Figured it was about time to give this a real description, with a plot appearing and all.)





	1. Prologue

“What are you doing, Spicer?” Chase asked, crossing his arms. 

 

Jack jumped and whirled, taken by surprise. His wings shuttered behind him, downy feathers floating to the ground, “Oh, er… wing stretches?”

 

The warlord arched a brow. He’d decided to give Jack a  _ chance _ at being his apprentice - and he had never seen the teen do anything resembling physical labor of his own volition… until now. 

 

The boy genius twiddled his thumbs nervously, losing a few more feathers, “Uh, you see, developmental delays are really common when it comes to albinism so the doctors said I need to stretch so that when my wings  _ do _ grow in the muscles haven’t atrophied…”  

 

Chase regarded his likely short-term apprentice with a more appraising gaze - before Jack had come to the citadel, the warlord had never seen his wings. Even when he had surprised the boy ‘genius’ in his ‘lair’, Jack had tied coverings on the appendages to keep them from the grease and grime of the machinery.

 

He hadn’t been surprised that they were white due to the teen’s coloring, but he hadn’t noticed before that they were much smaller than they should have been and still fluffy with down. No wonder the young heylin was able to hide them under his trench coat.

 

“You can always continue using your flying contraption,” Chase said. His own wings had changed after drinking the Lao Mang Lone soup - they had shed their feathers and turned leathery, like a bat’s. It had taken time to adjust. 

 

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, face coloring, “I mean, yeah the helipack  _ works  _ but… but it’s not…”

 

_ It’s not the same thing _ , the warlord finished the thought - and as silly as it seemed, he  _ understood _ . If he were to somehow lose the ability to use his own wings… 

 

Chase turned and walked away, “If only you showed such enthusiasm in your training, worm, you might be able to make something of yourself. As you were.”

 

Jack muttered something incoherent under his breath, but the warlord heard him settling into the sounds of the routine that had drawn his attention in the first place. 

 

The warlord shook his head, then paused, looking down as a flash of brightness caught the corner of his eye. On the floor of the hall was a fuzzy white feather - disturbed farther away than the others. Chase reached down and picked the feather up, twirling the stem between his fingers.  

 

Not even the young monks still had down feathers in such a quantity - their wings were still growing, true, but they could glide short distances and hover for a few moments. Stretching was as close as Jack would be able to get to flying with the state his wings were in currently. 

 

The warlord let the feather fall from his grasp, continuing on.


	2. Preening

Chase held a downey white feather in front of him, slowly twirling it back and forth. Weeks after he had expelled Jack from his citadel, he had continued to find the damned things in forgotten corners and unused halls. He had honestly forgotten how messy young down tended to be. 

 

It had been years since then, and something had compelled the warlord to keep this feather. He hadn’t thought it much more than a passing fancy - except Spicer had been getting more and more competent as of late, and his fancy was less than passing. 

 

Foggy memories of an alternate timeline and the beginnings of maturity - mental and physical - had made the ‘boy genius’... strangely alluring. It also helped that the young heylin had shifted his focus. He no longer showed up to every showdown, but chose to exert effort over specific Shen Gong Wu that he had a plan for. Now that Chase could see an inkling of tactical sense, he knew the young man was not as hopeless as he had once thought. 

 

Despite his ever present misgivings about Jack’s  _ genius _ , this was not the first time he had considered a partnership of a different kind with the young man. One did not have to be intelligent to be engaging physically or pleasing to the eye. 

 

While the warlord wasn’t a fan of the over the top makeup and dramatic clothing choices - especially considering the way they fed into whatever modern image of villain the young man was trying so desperately to project - he could still see that Jack had good features. His reckless determination was somewhat admirable if misguided, and when the young heylin was working on machinery (and quiet) the shining intensity in his eyes was fetching. 

 

Chase’s budding attraction had been one of the reasons - not the main reason, of course - he had ended the apprenticeship. Jack had still been too young to keep his emotions from clouding his judgement of what the warlord offered, and he had no desire to validate the teenaged fantasies projected onto him. Now that the ‘boy genius’ was no longer a boy, however…

 

The dark prince tucked away the feather and decided to pay the young man a visit.

 

* * *

 

Jack was panting and covered in sweat as he walked inside - it had taken five years after his failure of an apprenticeship for his wings to reach the point where he could start hovering and gliding for practice. It was still  _ exhausting _ , but at least his wings were just slow and not stunted. That had been a risk, too. And there would have been nothing to do for them if they had been. 

 

_ Well, I  _ could _ have built robot wings _ , the young heylin thought,  _ And they would have been  _ sick _. _

 

The young man went to the kitchen to grab a snack first - he’d  ~~ been kicked ~~ moved out of his parents’ house, patented a few technologies, and bought his own place. Well, bought a few acres of land and  _ built _ his own place - a proper evil headquarters, if he did say so himself. (Ok, fine, he had his Jack-Bots build the place, but he built them and work smarter not harder, right?) A  _ modern _ evil headquarters, anyways - he couldn’t help but compare it to Chase’s citadel. 

 

And how couldn’t he? Even if he’d finally accepted - well, _resigned_ himself to the idea that Chase would never like or even respect him, it didn’t stop _Jack_ from ~~liking~~ ~~adoring~~ _admiring_ the warlord and using him as an example.  

 

The inside of the house looked like something out a science fiction novel - all sleek metal, simple colors, and glowing lights. Bright lights were harsh on his eyes anyways, so he preferred the dim blue ones that leaked out from the seam between the ceiling and the wall as well as the round lights placed at even intervals on the floors along the walls. The windows were tinted - Jack could adjust by how much. Every automation was functional, and there were alcoves for compact Jack-Bots that collapsed into spheres - it wasn’t ancient evil magic and an army of feline warrior-servants, but it was pretty damn impressive. 

 

And then the lights turned red and metal sheets slid over the windows, and alarm blaring. 

 

Jack tipped back his head and groaned, closing the fridge door and opening the pudding cup he’d retrieved. He grabbed a spoon and bumped the drawer shut as he walked over to a nearby panel, eating as he checked the readout. 

 

Someone had tried to use heylin magic to get inside his place. Statistically speaking, it was probably Wuya - that didn’t rule out the other heylin magicians, but she did come by the  _ most _ . Shaking his head, the young man put the spoon in his mouth to click through the camera feeds - it didn’t take long to find his intruder. 

 

Jack nearly choked on his spoon -  _ Chase!? _

 

The warlord looked bored, standing at the front door. He was eyeing the camera, arching a brow as if he could see the younger heylin through it. 

 

Jack quickly disabled the alarm, abandoning his pudding to run through the halls, bumping into a wall or two in his haste.  _ I need to get shoes with better traction _ , he thought. 

 

By the time he’d reached the front door, Chase was already inside and observing the foyer. 

 

The warlord looked at Jack sidelong - the young man had grown his hair out, and had it tied back in a short, falling-out ponytail. It was still brilliantly red, of course. All he wore was a t-shirt and black pants, his wings - more developed now - seemed much more steady than they had years ago. The makeup was the same, though. 

 

“He-hey Chase, what’s up?” Jack asked, trying for casual by tucking his hands in his pockets. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest, but that was just because he’d ran over  ~~ and not because Chase was still gorgeous and oozing dark charisma ~~ . 

 

“This is impressive - for you,” the warlord replied, practically able to taste the young heylin’s nerves. 

 

“Th-thanks?” the tech genius said, still trying to figure out why the heylin prince of darkness was at his house. 

 

Chase smiled, tucking his arms behind his back, “Aren’t you going to give me the tour, Spicer?”

 

Jack struggled for a reply because… what? He’s pretty sure it’s been a over a year since he last  _ saw _ Chase Young - now he stopped by… for a  _ tour _ ? 

 

“Or I could leave…” 

 

“Uh, n-no - I-I mean a tour, yeah, sure! Right… this way…” the tech genius said, clearing his throat and leading the way through the house. Now that he was thinking about it, he hadn’t had anyone over to give a tour to, and struggled to remember the layout of his own house. 

 

Chase wasn’t overly concerned about the tour - he was more enjoying making his unwitting host uncomfortable and confused. Though he  _ had _ been impressed that the young genius had found a way to prevent heylin teleportation. He was also surprised that Jack had moved to his own place to begin with. Though, considering the young man’s previously clingy behavior, it was more likely that he’d been forced to move. 

 

Either way, what he’d managed to accomplish since  _ was  _ impressive.

 

“So there’s not really much to this side of lair,” Jack said, feeling like he was going to melt from the mixture of nerves and excitement making him overheat, “Kitchen, bedroom, game room, theater… uh… entertainment… room…”

 

Chase snorted, looking around. He wasn’t much surprised by all the metal - the low lighting was a mild nuisance, and the hallways were very tight. The warlord had to pay attention to keep his wings from brushing the walls and ceiling.

 

The tech genius seemed to notice the scraping, and flinched, “Oh, whoops, sorry, I forgot to…”

 

Jack started typing on a device on his wrist, and the hallway expanded to a comfortable size. 

 

“That’s… convenient,” Chase said, opening and closing his wings a little. 

 

“Yeah, well, when my wings grow in…” the younger man said, waving a hand vaguely while his wings shifted. It made him wince - he might have pushed his practice a little hard, and the appendages were sore with the strain.

 

The warlord arched a brow, “At least you’ve learned some forethought…”

 

Jack wasn’t sure that was a compliment, but it was coming from Chase it was close enough to make him blush. He cleared his throat and whirled around to try and hide it, telling himself,  _ Chase does  _ not _ like you, he either wants something or this is some kind of sick joke. You are an evil  _ man  _ genius with your own headquarters and you need to act like it. _

 

“Well, uh, the  _ best _ part is this way,” he said - loudly. 

 

Chase smirked, following along. He knew that the younger man was likely unaware of the way his wings crept more open - subconscious flirting. Despite the certainly  _ weak _ attempts to hide his continued attraction, the ‘boy’ genius’s wings gave him away. The heylin prince had to admit, it was a bit… cute. 

 

“I take it that would be your lab?” the warlord asked. Considering the pride the young man had always had in his previous workspace, it wasn’t hard to guess. 

 

“Yeah - it’s…” Jack hesitated in front of a metal tube. Doors swished open into the walls, revealing the elevator inside. It was decently sized - it would be harder to expand a space that had moving parts - but it was still only designed with one person in mind. It wasn’t like the young heylin expected to have  _ friends _ over.

 

“Is there problem?”

 

Chase was suddenly  _ very _ close - a line of heat against Jack’s back, speaking right next to his ear. The younger man yelped and jumped forward on instinct, whirling around and then finding his back against the elevator wall. The heylin warlord was  _ there _ \- just too close, but only as close as he needed to fit inside the cylinder.

 

The doors swished closed, and the elevator descended. 

 

Jack had always liked Chase’s wings - no one else had wings like the warlord’s. They made him look even more distinguished and intimidating. Now, though, they were curled around the sides of the elevator tube - which made it look  _ very much _ like they were curled around  _ Jack _ . 

 

The warlord could have pulled his wings closer - it was a small space, but not so confining as he acted. Chase had been expecting to pop in, remember all of the reasons he found the so-called genius distasteful, and leave again. Between the muted greeting, surprisingly competent defenses, and admittedly impressive new ‘lair’; the heylin prince was finding little to convince him to leave. 

 

Which was what was making teasing the younger man rather amusing. 

 

“Sorry it’s… a little cramped…” Jack said, blushing. 

 

“I’m not bothered,” Chase said, smirking, “Are you?”

 

The tech genius’s whole face turned red, his wings spreading out behind him - the corners brushed against Chase’s. Jack jumped, realizing what he’d done and quickly pulling his wings closed. The move did force him to take a step forward - and closer to the warlord. 

 

_ I am an  _ idiot _ , _ Jack thought. His wings had practically just screamed ‘fuck me’ and there was no way Chase had missed it and there was barely two inches between them now-

 

And then the door opened and Chase was out of the elevator, “It’s certainly larger.”

 

Jack swallowed what felt like an entire egg and forced himself forward on shaky legs, well, if Chase wasn’t going to say anything about neither was he.  ~~ He’d just embarrass himself anyways. ~~

 

“Ye-Yeah, since I didn’t have to stay in the basement anymore, I went all out,” he said, catching up to his long time idol.

 

Chase was looking around with some interest - the new lab was three or four times the size of the old one, and while there were plenty of projects in different stages of development there was also clear organization. Parts and wires weren’t scattered about haphazardly - there were multiple workbenches and clear pathways, and the lighting in here was bright, white light. The ceiling was much higher - and since the ‘boy’ genius’s vehicles were also stored in the space, it made sense. 

 

Being in his own space gave Jack more confidence, and he quickly started leading the way to each project, nervous energy dripping away into excitement, “I don’t think you’ve seen them since it’s been a while, but I’ve been redesigning my Jack-Bots - the spherical design lets them have a stronger defense by seamlessly hiding all the moving part, and the inconcel - it’s a nickel-chromium superalloy - makes them near indestructible. Like, it’s usually reserved for the service industry, but since the Xiaolin losers are basically walking ‘extreme environments’,” the boy genius used air quotes here, “I adapted it. The inside components are polycarbon alloys, so they aren’t anything to sneeze at either - oh!” 

 

Chase gave the new design a cursory glance as his guide bounced away - color scheme was the same, but everything was… sleeker. 

On the next bench was a pair of high tech goggles very similar to the ones Jack was already wearing with small parts strewn about, “But over  _ here _ I’m working on a magic detector - I’ve gotten it to the point where Shen Gong Wu and other magic pops up like a lightbulb, and I’m working to refine it. And, and next to it is a device to find  _ deactivated _ Shen Gong Wu - see the monks beat me to  _ those _ .”

 

The heylin prince of darkness barely had time to take in the invention before Jack was off again, to the next bench. The enthusiasm was… charming, when not directed at him. The tech genius’s wings fluttered behind him as he spoke, making the explanations - as gibberish as some were to Chase - all the more animated.

 

“And over here is the newest gyroscopic core for the Jack-Bots, so they can’t be turned around, on, and this-” Jack practically skipped to a chemical set up, with a glowing green liquid in a vat, “-is a new plasma formula I’ve been working on to have them fire. I think I’ve finally gotten the balance that will keep it from corroding the inside of the bots, but that also means it’s pretty weak against organic tissue. And  _ this _ -”

 

“What’s that area?” Chase interrupted, nodding to a corner of the lab that seemed… different. Everything they had passed by so far seemed clearly militant, or utility to fighting. The corner the warlord asked about did not have the same obvious application.

 

Jack nearly fell in his haste to stop his own forward momentum, blinking a few times before following Chase’s gaze. Then he shrugged, “Oh, that’s where I make commercial shit - like, tech they can use for… well, not  _ real _ science, ‘cause I do that, just… not evil science, I guess.”

 

The dark prince wandered over casually, and picked up a small spherical robot in one hand, “And why construct this… technology for the masses?”

 

“Pays the bills?” the young man trailed after sheepishly, putting his hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders. While that was true, it was really… cool. Or something he thought would impress Chase. Not that he was  _ trying _ to impress Chase… 

 

_ That ship has sailed, _ Jack reminded himself,  _ Don’t get your hopes up. _

 

“Practical,” Chase said neutrally, and held out the small machine, “And what is this device?”

 

The tech genius coughed, face coloring - that particular machine he’d built for personal use first, and only later thought to sell. He picked it up and pressed a black button, causing four long arms to pop out along with a small ‘head’ as it floated out of Jack’s hand. The young man pulled out a stool and took a seat at the bench, and the bot went to do its job.

 

“It’s a preening bot,” Jack said, angry at feeling embarrassed as he tapped the worktable, “Since, you know, not everyone has someone to help them and it’s really hard to reach on your own….”

 

Chase’s face revealed nothing, but he knew it made sense. The only person the warlord had ever seen the young man interact with regularly was Wuya - and trusting her with such a delicate task was out of the question. At the same time, however… 

 

“Have you never had another person preen you?” the warlord asked. Jack had parents - perhaps largely absent parents, but…

 

The young genius cleared his throat, face coloring further, “Well, I mean, you don’t really need to straighten out down feathers and I always worked in a pretty sterile environment or covered my wings, so I never really  _ needed _ it until-”

 

Chase walked behind his host and deactivated the bot by pressing the same button Jack had used to activate it - simplicity in design. He set the machine aside carefully. 

 

Jack started to turn around, “Chase-?”

 

“Stay still,” the warlord ordered, taking off his gloves as well. 

 

The ‘boy’ genius hesitated, then faced forward again, fidgeting.  _ He can’t mean to... _

 

Chase let his hands slip in between the feathers of Jack’s wings, and set to work gently straightening them out. 

 

Jack sighed almost imperceptibly - oh, this was so much  _ nicer _ than the bot. Chase’s hands were smooth and warm, and the younger heylin found his upper body sinking onto the work table at the ministrations. It was so relaxing that he’d lost the wherewithal to ask why it was even happening. 

 

Preening was one of the activities Chase missed the most about having feathered wings - it was pleasant and relaxing, though usually not to the extreme it seemed to be affecting Jack. Given that he had never been preened before, however, the warlord wasn’t overly surprised. 

 

What caught his attention more was how  _ soft _ the young man’s wings were - even the non-down feathers. They were almost more akin to fur than feathers, and while the preening may have started as sympathy, the heylin prince of darkness was enjoying the feel of the white feathers under his hands. 

 

Jack tried to rouse himself when he realized he was falling asleep, not even knowing how much time had passed. As he struggled to sit up, Chase hushed him, a firm hand sliding down the young man’s back, between his wings and soothing the sore muscles there. Jack groaned, resting his head on his arms on the table - unable to resist as the warlord’s hands shifted to ease the aches in the muscles connecting the tech genius’s wings to his back. The wings themselves shifted to rest on the table as well, covering Jack’s head and giving Chase better access to his back. 

 

The warlord snorted in amusement, but he had brought it on himself, he supposed. He continued his massage until he heard the young man’s breathing even out into sleep, completely relaxed. 

 

“You should be more careful,” Chase chided softly, gathering his gloves and wandering away. 

 

He examined the other projects in the workshop, able to guess the purpose of most. When he was satisfied with that, he took the elevator back to the home portion of the ‘lair’. He wandered around, finding the rooms Jack had mentioned earlier. Three had large screens, though one had a small collection of comfortable chairs in front of it, another a couch with several box-like structures with blinking lights around the room, and the last had various collections of tables and furniture. Chase assumed it was for receiving guests. 

 

The kitchen was next to a smaller room with another screen and a couch, tinted windows showing the surrounding woods. The dark prince went to them, observing closely. He spotted an obstacle course nearby - one designed with fledgling wings in mind. 

 

Experimentally, the warlord used magic to summon a book. No alarms sounded this time - though that did not mean he would be able to teleport out of the building. Fortunately, Chase was not planning on doing so at the moment. 

 

Instead, he sat on the couch and started to read, content to wait for his host to wake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my biggest beef with Chronicles is that Jack was like... even less mature than the start of Showdown, and I had really been looking forward to seeing him grow and mature as a villain and become a real threat (since the show kept teasing that he would) so the regression just pissed me off. So I'm just... exploring other possibilities here.


	3. Television and Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No kidding this chapter ended up with a lot of thinking on behalf of the characters - idk, kind of just setting up their motivations for the fuzzy ideas I have later.

Jack woke slowly, feeling more comfortable than he had for  while - and then he shot up, stool tipping over and dumping him to the metal floor. The young man hissed in a breath, rubbing the back of his head - his wings curled in front of him.

 

 _No way that happened, right?_ he thought, picking himself up, _Chase Young, preening_ me _?_

 

As impossible as it seemed, he had no other explanation for waking up sleeping at his workbench, wings uncovered, and still feeling gross from his earlier wing exercises. He sighed, wings drooping as he headed upstairs.

 

 _Chase must have thought I was pathetic and left,_ Jack thought, planning to finally shower and maybe come back down to work on a project or two, _he wasn’t even an asshole about it. He wouldn’t even be wrong…_

 

Now that he’d actually felt another person’s hands on his wings, though, he could probably make some adjustments to his prenning bot and-

 

“That took longer than expected.”

 

Jack _shrieked_ , jumping back and half-tripping over his own feet into a wall, wings covering his face again. He peeked out from them, still pretty sure he was hallucinating, because…

 

Because there was _no way_ Chase Young was magicking away a book and standing up from his couch, a sly and only slightly condescending smile on his perfect evil face.

 

“You’re still _here_?” Jack asked.

 

“It would appear so,” Chase said, folding his hands behind his back in his usual way, “Would you rather I left, Spicer?”

 

The tech genius felt a little lightheaded, because, “What?”

 

The dark prince arched a brow.

 

“I mean,” Jack cleared his throat, blushing at saying that out loud and forcing his wings back, “N-no, I just… did you… want… something…?”

 

“I’m still deciding,” Chase said, a little annoyed at the strain in the young man’s voice - but he couldn’t blame him for being skeptical, considering their past interactions.

 

“Uh…” the tech genius said articulately, “W-well, if you don’t mind, I was just gonna go grab a shower… I was, uh, practicing before you showed up so…”

 

“I saw your fledging course - it seemed well made,” the warlord replied, gazing toward the window.

 

Jack could feel his wings flutter at the compliment - even small, it made him feel a small warm spot in his gut. He really wished he didn’t get so flustered over such small scraps of praise as to barely count. It actually might _not_ count - it might have just been an observation.

 

“So, you know, make yourself at home… the tv is voice activated so…” the tech genius flapped a hand vaguely, not sure what to do.

 

“The what?” Chase asked, looking back.

 

“The tv?” Jack asked. When he only got a blank look in return, he twiddled his thumbs nervously, “Uh… the… television…?”

 

The heylin prince continued looking at him blankly, answer enough.

 

“Lair, activate den tv,” the redhead said, and the screen flaired to life.

 

Chase actually flinched in surprise, and squinted at the screen suspiciously.

 

“I’ve got - well, I guess you wouldn’t know what Netflix or Prime are…” Jack started, “But it’ll play pretty much anything… uh, okay, I’ll just pick something… play-” the tech genius paused, reconsidering picking one of his favorite wire fu films in case that offended a real martial artist like Chase, “-uh… _Secondhand Lions_.”

 

Maybe it wasn’t the _best_ movie to show someone who’d apparently never seen a movie before, but Jack wasn’t exactly a cinephile and he hadn’t really gotten any prep time here. He guessed there might be some things lost in translation between the American film and Chinese history and ideals… well, too late now. Chase seemed interested enough as he sat back down, so Jack went to take his shower.

 

Under the hot water, the young heylin tried to figure out what was the actual _fuck_ was going on.

 

One, Chase had shown up unannounced and asked for a tour. Usually if Chase or another heylin showed up it was with a purpose - one they immediately made clear. He was pretty sure it was just so they could leave as soon as possible, which was par for the course, really, as far as Jack was concerned. Not even Panda Bubba had asked for a tour - and they were in business together now.

 

(Not that Jack trusted Panda Bubba as far as he could throw him… which was not at all. But his other alternative was working with his dad, and at least when Panda Bubba tried to take him for all he was worth, it was just business. And he wasn’t expected to take over more than he wanted to, either.)

 

Two, Chase hadn’t asked for anything else, and didn’t seem to have an agenda. ‘I’m still deciding’ - what did that even _mean_ ? It sounded like the dark prince _did_ have something he was here for - or at least he had something in mind. But if he did, why the tour? Why not just ask?

 

Three, Chase was being _nice_ . Like, _really_ nice. Yeah, there’d been a backhanded compliment or two and some unenthusiastic reactions, but the feeling of Chase’s hands combing through his wings had been so… gentle. Jack had very little experience with gentle, and even less with how to react to it.

 

(He had to stop blushing while thinking about it - he was so pale that even the _slightest_ blush showed up like a fire engine. It was just preening, it wasn’t a big deal. Friends helped each other preen - not that Jack had any of those lying around…)

 

Four, Chase had waited for Jack to wake up for _three hours_ . (He’d checked.) Who even _does_ that? _Especially_ if they didn’t even seem to be there for anything in particular? And had he really just _read_ for three hours? Jack had never had much of an attention span for books - he preferred movies and television, but he got the appeal other people had for it.

 

When the tech genius came back out, clean with a similar outfit and his makeup redone. He didn’t always do his makeup anymore, but he had company, so…

 

Chase was still there, watching, though he’d leaned back and looked relaxed. It was the scene where Walter finally asked Hub what happened to Jasmine. The warlord glanced up at his host, but then returned his attention to the screen. Jack wasn’t surprised - sure, it was a movie about _good_ people (ick), but… well, he related to Walter more than he’d like to admit and it was still a _good_ movie.

 

Rubbing the back of his neck as he hesitated, Jack went and sat on the other end of the couch. He tried to keep his wings close, but it wasn’t a large couch and Chase wasn’t making the same concession.

 

For his part, the dark prince found the moving picture interesting enough to pass the time. He’d remembered hearing about them years ago, but had never taken the opportunity it see one himself. He was sure those early moving pictures were nothing like this, and it was always interesting to see how technology had progressed on occasion.

 

Now that the young man was back, however, he was back to deciding how to go about things. The quiet reentrance - no asking about the television and looking for Chase’s approval - had made the warlord believe that Jack might be suitable for the proposition he’d been considering earlier. However…

 

The dark prince subtly shifted one of his wings, causing it to brush against one of ‘boy’ genius’s. The white wing was pulled away, tucked so close that it was hiding Jack’s face from his guest. No, this wouldn’t _quite_ do - while the quiet skittishness was a welcome relief from the fawning of the past, it was starting to become annoying in its own way.

 

Younger Spicer had been so foolishly confident of his abilities, when he had nothing to warrant it. Now that the young man had actually managed to accomplish something worth the bravado, where had all that brash pride gone?

 

Chase imagined that if his host’s wings had developed at the usual rate, the ‘boy’ genius would have been unable to any thought he’d had - more so than they did now. Teenaged hormones being what they were, outrageous and accidental wing flirting would likely have been a common occurrence - the warlord didn’t even need his enhanced senses to know that Jack was attracted to him. He wasn’t sure anyone could _miss_ it.

 

The dark prince pictured that moment in the elevator - when he’d invaded Jack’s space and the younger man’s wings had given him away completely (not that the blushing had done him any favors). And then how he’d so vainly tried to hide the reaction - only pushing himself closer in haste. The same thoughtless, panicked reactions that made him a poor combatant.

 

In this context, however, Chase found it had the potential to be… possibly endearing.

 

He’d have to work on the skittishness first, though - he wasn’t going to make any real progress if Jack was constantly second guessing his motivations the way he no doubt was now.

 

It had been almost twenty minutes and Chase hadn’t said anything, and Jack was getting _very nervous_ about that. Was he enjoying the movie that much? Had he really not come with an agenda? A request? A-

 

“What did you say this was called?” the dark prince asked.

 

“Wh-what?” the tech genius replied, moving one of his wings out of the way to make eye contact.

 

Chase nodded to the screen, “You said a title, I believe?”

 

“Oh, right, the movie,” Jack said, “ _Secondhand Lions_.”

 

“It’s not bad,” the warlord said, “Are there more?”

 

“More movies?” the tech genius asked, feeling a little bubble of nervous excitement in his chest, “Uh, yeah, like… _tons_. I mean, there aren’t any sequels to this one, but there are more like it and-”

 

“Is this what you usually watch?” Chase interrupted, one of his wings sliding behind the younger man unobtrusively.

 

Jack felt his face heat, “Uh… not exactly.”

 

“Oh?” the warlord asked, arching a brow.

 

“Well… you’d probably think they’re super lame - and there are like, so many movies out there,” the tech genius replied, scooting to the far end of the couch and raising his hands for emphasis, “Really, drop by anytime, I have a whole theater and everything - I can even rewrite the security protocols so you can get in when I’m not here, no biggie!”

 

Chase decided not to press the issue for now, instead sliding forward with one smooth movement and smirking, “I’ll take you up on that.”

 

 _Why does he keep_ doing _this!?_ Jack thought, bending uncomfortably over the arm of the couch and keeping his wings tucked tight, _He’s gotta be fucking with me, right? Right?_

 

If only thinking it could make his heart stop hammering and his face stop lighting up like a cherry tomato.

 

The tech genius cleared his throat, “W-well then, guess it’s settled… um…”

 

“Yes?” Chase asked, resting his elbow against the back of the couch so he could prop his head on his hand. It was almost impressive, how far the young heylin could contort himself away. Then again, when Jack had been his apprentice, flexibility had never been much of an issue. (Everything else had.)

 

“Uh…” the ‘boy’ genius tried to think of some way to exit this situation gracefully - only to be foiled by his stomach growling. Loudly.

 

The warlord snorted, and leaned back, “Have I been keeping you from a meal, Spicer?”

 

Jack laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat up, “I, uh, guess I just forgot. Uh… are you… going to stay…?”

 

“Do you want me to leave?” Chase asked.

 

 _That smirk is going to kill me - if Chase doesn’t do it himself first_ , the tech genius thought, getting to his feet, “I mean you don’t have to - I don’t mind or anything, but if you’re staying I can have my chef-bot make an extra plate - I programmed in recipes for all kinds of cuisine, so if you want-”

 

“I’ll have whatever you’re having,” the warlord said, settling back. _This could be interesting_ , he thought. He didn’t strictly _need_ to eat tanks to the Lao Mang Lone soup, but he still _enjoyed_ food.

 

“Right, yeah, sure,” Jack said, and turned away. He cleared his throat again, “Chef-bot, activate.”

 

From an alcove in the wall, a smaller version of the new Jack-Bot emerged. It floated into the kitchen, four arms popping out, “Ready for instructions, Master Jack.”

 

The tech genius tried to think of a good meal - one Chase would at least appreciate. He usually wasn’t too picky about what he ate - if he could subsist entirely on pudding, he totally would. He hadn’t been lying about the chef-bot’s programming, though; which meant he just needed to pick something.

 

 _At least growing up in a rich family forced me to eat good food every once in a while_ , he thought. He couldn’t pick anything _too_ fancy though - that sent all kinds of messages he was already confused about thanks to Chase’s recent changes in behavior.

 

“Menu F, Dish 17,” Jack said - fish was a good choice for an in between meal; depending on the setting, it could be casual or fancy. Or depending on the drink - the young heylin wasn’t really a wine guy, but his guest probably was. He might have seen Chase drink it before - but sometimes it was hard to separate his memories from his daydreams, especially since it had been so many years since his apprenticeship.

 

(Even now, his mind could easily conjure up the image of Chase lounging on one of the couches in his citadel, in finely embroidered robes Jack _knew_ he’d never seen the warlord wear and languidly drinking a blood red vintage easily three times the age of the tech genius. The young man shook his head - now was definitely not the time for daydreams. Not when he could practically feel those amber eyes against his back.)

 

The chef-bot made an affirmative whistle and went to work, four arms cutting down the prep time as it gathered ingredients. That still left some time, though - time Jack wasn’t sure how to fill. Normally he’d go down and work on some of his projects, and the food would be brought down, but since he had a guest…

 

Jack turned around, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning back against the island in the kitchen, “Uh… so… make up your mind about that thing you were deciding?”

 

“More or less,” Chase answered, amused by his own game, “I must say, Spicer, this _is_ impressive.”

 

“What is?” the tech genius asked, still not quite able to believe _the_ heylin prince of darkness found anything _he_ did impressive.

 

The warlord made an expansive hand gesture, “This - your ‘lair’. You’ve done well for yourself.”

 

Jack just stared in slack-jawed shock - that was a compliment. Like, an _actual_ compliment - no ‘for a worm like you’ attached… or implied. He’d just gotten an honest compliment from _Chase_. Chase, who was just lounging on his couch, looking for all the world like he belonged there.

 

Jack _really_ wished he did. He wanted to run his fingers through that silky black hair and press into the warlord’s hard chest and k-

 

The tech genius’s wings wrapped around his front, hiding his rapidly heating face. _You_ just _got a compliment, don’t be a fucking creep about it_ , he admonished himself, _Stop overreacting._

 

“Uh… thanks,” he said out loud, wondering how stupid he looked.

 

Pretty stupid, by Chase’s judgement, but considering his endgame, also… cute. Still amused, he rose and walked over, gently pushing the ‘boy’ genius’s wings open, “You know, it’ll be hard to carry on a conversation like this.”

 

Predictably, Jack’s face was red - especially with Chase invading his space. Again.

 

The younger man cleared his throat and forced his wings back, sildling over, “R-right - was there something you wanted to talk about, then?”

 

“Not really,” the dark prince said, folding his arms behind his back, “But I imagine eating in silence is a rather awkward prospect.”

  
Jack suddenly realized that offering his all time idol a meal might have been a Very Big Mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I spent so long trying to figure out what movie Jack should show Chase that I finally just went to my movie collection and went "ok what here would I show to someone who'd never seen a movie" and well... _Secondhand Lions_. But I am planning a later scene with a wire-fu marathon, and I have seen very few films of that genre, so if you have a favorite - drop it below! 
> 
> And for anyone curious about the monks' wings:  
> Raimundo - Blue Macaw  
> Clay - Bald Eagle  
> Kimiko - Swallow  
> Omi - Heron


	4. The Proposal

He was right. 

 

“So… it’s been like, a year?” Jack asked, too nervous to eat.

 

“Has it?” Chase replied, as poised as ever, “I’ve lived so long, I hardly notice such a short passage of time.”

 

“Oh, yeah, right…” the tech genius said, a little mesmerized. 

 

The dark prince looked… well, like a dark prince. Jack had been right about wine - Chase had accepted as soon as it was offered. Now, sitting at one of the tables in the entertainment room and idly swirling the white wine in its glass… it didn’t help that, although not decadent, the table was made up - a black silk tablecloth (to Jack’s personal taste), an abstract metal centerpiece (it fit his aesthetic), and a full place setting. The room was designed with eventual schmoozing parties in mind, so, unthinking, when he’d sent JB-25 to set the table… the bot had done it to the default setting. (At least it was only the one table - he’d have been mortified if the entire room had been made up.)

 

“What is this?” Chase asked, sipping the wine. It wasn’t one he was familiar with - and he had a significant collection. 

 

“Assyrtiko Santorini,” Jack replied, forcing himself to look down and eat before he was caught staring too long, “It’s from a volcanic Greek island.”

 

His guest had already caught him, and smirked at the blush, “And what made you select it?”

 

“I mean, it had to be a white,” the tech replied, speaking between bites - once he started eating, he remembered how hungry he really was, “I may not care about this shit, but I was still raised a rich brat, you know? So I know how to pair a wine. But my parents are kind of snobs, so they always get the most expensive stuff on principle - so I started getting into, like, cheap wines that still taste good. I’d switch out the stuff at their parties to see if the guests noticed - they never did, but the old man got pretty steamed when he found out.”

 

“You don’t get along with your father?” Chase asked, eating more sedately. There was the chattering he’d expected - though it wasn’t as annoying when it was answering a question instead of a mindless bombardment. Or perhaps it was the setting - he was sure that without prompting his host would have lapsed into awkward, fidgety silence. Normally that would be fine - but since he’d resolved to make the young man more comfortable around him, it was a situation in need of remedy. 

 

Jack cleared his throat, taking his own drink to clear it - he hadn’t expected a  _ personal _ question, “Uh… no, not really, I guess.”

 

Chase leaned forward, resting his chin on his interlaced fingers and giving his most charming smile, “Why not?”

 

The tech genius opened his mouth, then closed it, wings drooping a little. He scratched the back of his neck, “Don’t… take this the wrong way, but… why do you want to know?”

 

_ I don’t _ probably wasn’t a good answer to that question, the warlord reflected, “Does it matter?”

 

“I mean, kind of?” Jack said, and thought about confronting the older heylin about his behavior. 

 

Chase waited - it was obvious what the ‘boy’ genius was thinking by the look on his face. The warlord wanted to see if he’d be able to work up the courage. 

 

He couldn’t, deflating a little as he looked down at his plate, pushing around what food was left, “Or not… you really want to know?”

 

The dark prince shifted back in his seat - he could be diplomatic about an obviously sensitive subject, and the reason it was sensitive was likely to be obvious and inane in any case, but… well, he wasn’t heylin for nothing, “I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.”

 

“Well,” Jack heaved a sigh, “Most the time he wasn’t around, but when he was I was expected to be the perfect son destined to take over the company and I was never good enough no matter what I did so I stopped trying. There, my sad privileged life all neat and packaged to keep from being an annoying sob story.”

 

Chase watched as his host violently stabbed at his food for a few moments before speaking, “And your mother?”

 

“Mom and I are good,” the ‘boy’ genius replied, “I mean, I’m still mad at her for some stuff, but it’s not her fault she’s a product of her environment.”

 

The warlord arched a brow. 

 

Jack looked up, then rolled his eyes and calmed down, “Mom’s just… she’s not an airhead, but she kind of is? She was raised to be a rich socialite and as far as I can tell never wanted to be anything else - she’s always supported me, but she didn’t really stop my dad, so…”

 

Chase let the silence lapse, eating what remained of his own dish. As he’d thought, the young man’s problems were common and easy to discern, and he had no desire to feign sympathy he did not feel. However, it did make a new entry into conversation… difficult. 

 

“What about you?” 

 

“Pardon?” 

 

Jack shrugged, watching his guest listlessly, “Turnabout’s fair play… well, not that I care about fair play…”

 

The warlord’s initial react was not to answer - but then, that was probably what the young man expected, “I don’t even remember my parents. Back then you would be promised to the temple at a very young age, and communication was never expected.” 

 

“Oh,” the tech genius blinked twice in surprise, “Was it the same kind of training the monks do now?”

 

“More or less,” Chase replied, “Though I imagine the training styles of a Master and Grandmaster differ.”

 

Jack frowned, “I thought Dashi was the only Grandmaster?”   
  


“He was,” the warlord replied, smirking. 

 

It took a moment, but then the ‘boy’ genius jumped up, eyes shining in curiosity, “You were trained by  _ Dashi _ !?”

 

“Have I never mentioned it?” Chase asked, leaning back and knowing full well he hadn’t, “Guan and I were his students - that’s why he asked for our help in the fight against Wuya.”

 

“Do the monks know?” Jack asked, forgetting himself in excited surprise. 

 

“Unless Guan mentioned it, I doubt it,” the dark prince said, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin as he finished his meal, “And I doubt he mentioned it.”

 

“Did you fight?” his host asked, eyes gleaming as he slowly sat back down.

 

Chase shrugged, but couldn’t help his smirk, “We did - it lasted several days, and in the end Dashi won - though it certainly cost him. It was why I started traveling. I knew I wouldn’t be able to beat Dashi using the things he taught me, and although I had already invented my own techniques, they were still based on Xiaolin practices. If I wanted to catch the Grandmaster off-guard, I was going to need to learn to think differently.”

 

“So cool,” Jack said, looking much more like his younger self, wings fluttering open behind him. 

 

Praise had never bothered the warlord - he was a singularly, uniquely accomplished individual who was  _ more _ than deserving off it. However, after becoming the best, the praise of those beneath him - mainly, everyone - had gradually mattered less and less. Like an ant noticing the greatness of a man; a man noticed not the adulation of the ant, for to him, the difference between them was so greatly obvious as to be unworthy of attention. 

 

And yet…

 

And yet Chase felt  _ something _ when the ‘boy’ genius’s wings drooped back down - now that he’d been paying attention, they were always a little stooped - when the glow in his eyes dimmed and his shoulders slumped. The praise and adoration had meant nothing - but its loss was… noticeable. 

 

“I guess you already knew that, though,” Jack said with a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his neck and looking to the side. 

 

“Naturally,” the warlord said, placing his hands in his lap, “Regretfully I spent so long on my education that I did not return to China until Dashi was dead, so I never had the opportunity to test the new skills I acquired. And what of you?”

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Turnabout’s fair play,” Chase smiled slyly, “What education did you receive?”

 

Jack traced circles on the table, a nervous habit, “Uh, well, I was pretty much homeschooled - all the best tutors from around the world. Got through a college level curriculum by the time I was fifteen - that’s two years before I met Wuya and started looking for Shen Gong Wu. No degree, though.”

 

“Is that what sparked your interest in machinery?” the dark prince leaned forward. 

 

The ‘boy’ genius winced, “No - the  _ expensive _ education my old man paid for was all about business management. You know, ‘heir to an empire’ and all that - but the mansion had a mechanic on staff. Her name was Mila - she fixed my helipack a couple times after I first got it, and I asked her to teach me so I could do it myself. Said it was too dangerous for a six year old,” Jack rolled his eyes, “But she showed me how to fix safer stuff. Moved on to the harder stuff as I got older and tried to teach myself,” the young man affected a poor German accent and admonishing tone, “ _ You vill be killing yourself and your father vill be blaming me, so I teach, but no more solo business _ ,” then he shrugged and sat back, crossing his arms, “She was pretty cool - but dad got back from a business trip early and caught her letting me fix a car engine when I wa like twelve, so he fired her. It was too late, though - I’d learned enough to start working on my own projects.”

 

“Did you contact her again?” Chase asked, tilting his head to the side. 

 

“I thought about it,” Jack said, “But she probably just saw me as a snotty brat getting in the way of her job - which I was. I doubt she really wants to hear from me.”

 

The warlord stored that away for later, “If your father did not approve, how did you get your… helipack?”

 

“Oh, that was a gift from my grandma - his mom, so he couldn’t take it away,” the tech genius grinned, “I decided I wanted to be evil and conquer the world when I was four, so it was her gift for my fifth birthday. She acts like a sweet old biddie, but she’s still a controlling stakeholder in the company and likes to throw her weight around to annoy my old man. She actually offered me the money I’d need as a startup, but I turned her down.”

 

“Why?” Chase asked, “Wouldn’t that have been easier?”   
  


“I mean,  _ yeah _ ,” Jack replied, “But she’d’ve been the primary investor - I’ve  _ seen _ her drive dad up a wall just because she thought it was  _ funny _ \- which, don’t get me wrong, I fully support - but  _ I _ don’t want that. I want to be control of my own decisions.”

 

The warlord was surprised at the sliver of respect the sentiment provoked.

 

“Besides, I wanted to prove I could make it on my own,” the ‘boy’ genius went on, “Not riding my grandma’s coattails.”

 

“And you appear to have succeeded,” Chase said, gesturing to the room. 

 

Jack blushed - there it was again, an  _ honest _ compliment from  _ the  _ Chase Young. The young man fought to keep his wings still this time, “I mean, it’s a start - still working o undermining Panda Bubba and stealing his business syndicate.”

 

“You’re working with Panda Bubba?” the warlord asked, arching a brow.

 

The tech genius shrugged, “He had the business connections I needed and no connection to my dad or other family - when we worked out the contract, I knew it was because he really thought my tech was worth the risk,” and slowly, Jack smirked, “ _ Really _ worth the risk.”

 

“Oh?” Chase prompted - the last time he’d seen such a self-satisfied expression on the young man’s face, it was when he’d used the Sphere of Yun to take all of the warlord’s possessions. 

 

“Let’s just say that he gets a lot  _ less _ of my profits than he thought he would,” the tech genius replied, still feeling victorious at negotiating a deal in his favor. He could hate his old man for never supporting what he really wanted, but he couldn’t fault his education for giving him all the tools he needed to navigate the realm of business. An education Panda Bubba had  _ clearly _ ever expected. 

 

“You could use the Sphere of Yun,” the dark prince said, since he’d remembered it. 

 

Jack winced,  _ also _ remembering the time he’d used it against Chase, “Yeah, but that can be undone. Besides, it’s more fun to do it the old fashion way.”

 

_ He’s learning, _ the warlord thought,  _ Slower than he should have, but progress is progress _ . 

 

“You know,” the tech genius said slowly, unsure how it would be received, “If you  _ really _ want a rematch with Dashi, I  _ do  _ have a time machine… I’m still working on a power source strong enough for long trips, but Omi used it to meet Dashi by using the Eye of Dashi - and I figured out how to bring people back! Well, really I figured out how to manipulate the tachyons to collapse which  _ propels _ people-”

 

Chase shot to his feet, eyes glowing  _ dangerously _ .

 

Jack yelped and fell back in fearful surprise. 

 

The warlord was there in a blink, grabbing the front of his host’s shirt and hauling him to his feet before he could hit the ground, “Could you really do it?”

 

“Y-y-yeah,” the young man said, holding up his hands by reflex. Chase was close again, but there was nothing weird about it this time, “I mean, I’ve only gone back ten years on the power source I have now and even then you’d probably still want the Eye on the other side-”

 

“How long?” the dark prince asked - he didn’t know what tachyons were, but he could surmise he’d have a time limit.

 

“How long… how long would you have in the past, or-”

 

“Yes.”

 

“... the longer I’ve gone back, the shorter the time limit,” Jack said, relaxing a little as he realized he wasn’t in immediate danger of physical harm, “At ten years, I could manage three days - but that’s with the power source have now. The tachyons are already unstable due to the time shifting, but if I could give them a greater charge…”

 

Chase was staring with so much intensity the other heylin was concerned he might develop laser vision, “How would I know how much time I’d have?”

 

The tech genius started calculating in his head, looking up as he thought, “I have a device that measures the stability of the tachyons surrounding the wearer, and I wouldn’t send you back until I’d tested it so you’d han idea beforehand - but if I used the Eye of Dashi on this side, you wouldn’t be able to take it with you, and the gate has to stay open…”

 

“I’m immortal,” the warlord said, “I don’t require a return trip.”

 

Jack shook his head, pulling back, “That’s not the only problem.”

 

Chase released him, but every muscle in his body was tensed - even if he had to wait, it wouldn’t matter. He’d never thought he’d have the chance to face his old master again - and to prove that  _ he  _ was the better fighter. He was a  _ very  _ patient man - fifty, even a hundred years wouldn’t matter if Spicer could  _ really _ give him to opportunity to have the match he’d most desired. 

 

“If there isn’t enough power to the tachyons, they could become so unstable that they burst instead of deteriorate,” the young man went on, too caught up in his thoughts to be worried about how high strung the warlord was, “Then your molecules would end up spread out through all time - immortality can’t save you from  _ that _ .”

 

“How long would it take you to develop a suitable power source?” the dark prince asked, fangs lengthening and claws digging into his palms from his clenched fists. He hadn’t felt so ready to battle in  _ centuries. _

 

“Well, it took me six years to go from two seconds to ten years, so…” Jack muttered some numbers under his breath, writing in the air, “... going at the same rate, not accounting for possible exponential growth…”

 

“Spicer…”

 

“This is very  _ weird _ , inaccurate math,” the young man said, waving a hand for emphasis, “Not to mention how the power source hasn’t been the  _ only _ project I’ve been working on… I mean, I could make it a priority, which  _ could  _ cut the time back, but still… wait!”

 

Chase flinched as his host rounded on him, not expecting the motion. 

 

“Would you be going back to after the Eye of Dashi was made?” Jack asked, a manic gleam in his eye. 

 

“Yes…” the warlord said, not sure where this was going.

 

“Ok, hear me out,” the young heylin said, backing up, “It’s crazy as shit, but it  _ just _ might work.”

 

“I’m listening,” Chase said, picking up his host’s fallen chair and taking a seat. That  _ Jack _ was calling a plan crazy was a good indication that it would be a doozy. 

 

“So, I can revert the machine so that the tachyons don’t deteriorate,” (the warlord still didn’t know what that meant), “And instead of a time limit, someone here can use the Eye of Dashi to hold the gate open. I can go back to the past with you and bring the materials I need to build a  _ second _ gate-”

 

“And use the Eye of Dashi in the past to power it,” the dark prince finished, cupping his chin in thought. I certainly  _ was _ crazy - but it gave him an unlimited timetable to finish his match, and at worst Spicer lived out the rest of his days in the past and Chase hid until the present. (He was well aware that allowing two of himself to exist at the same time was a dangerous prospect, but finding a remote location to hide out wouldn’t be too difficult.)

 

“Exactly!” Jack said, grinning, “And I could set the second gate to self destruct so that no one in the past stumbles across it by accident and causes some change in the timeline.”

 

“How long will it take you to gather the materials you need?” Chase asked, rising.

 

“A few weeks? Mostly for shipping,” the tech genius said, then deflated a little, “The monks have the Eye of Dashi though, and someone would have to watch this side…”

 

“Let me handle that,” the warlord said, stopping to put a hand on his host’s shoulder, “Make your preparations, Spicer - I want my rematch.”

 

Jack shivered at the steel in the tone - not in a bad way though, pulling his wings in before they flared out themselves. 

 

Chase noticed, and smirked, leaning close to the young heylin’s ear, speaking low, “And if you don’t want me to notice the way I affect you, you’ll have to be more subtle.”

 

The tech genius’s entire face lit up, and it was a struggle to keep his wings still.

 

The dark prince chuckled, in a good mood as he let his hand trail down the young man’s arm while walking away, “You’ll know where to send word when you’re ready.”

 

Once Chase was out the door, Jack buried his overheated face in his hands, wings wrapping around him as his screamed his embarrassment. 

 

* * *

 

Chase hadn’t contacted Guan in some time, but it wasn’t hard to track the warrior down. He was in his own Xiaolin temple, and as the heylin warlord appeared at the entrance, several of his students appeared to fight. One ran off, likely to retrieve their master - the smart one. 

 

“Chase Young!” 

 

The dark prince blinked slowly, surprised to see a familiar face, “Omi, I had not expected to run into you here.”

 

The young monk - who was still short, but appeared to have had a growth spurt - jumped out in front of the other warriors, “Be that as it may, I will not allow you to get away with whatever scheme you are plotting!”

 

“I just came to speak with an old friend,” Chase said, holding his arms open, “How  _ is _ Guan? This temple appears to have attracted a lot of followers since the last time I was here.”

 

“Why are you here, Chase?” Guan himself said, walking up to stand beside the young monk - he had one of his spears in his hand, but his posture was relaxed, brown and white banded wings tucked securely. He knew that if the warlord was here to fight, he would have started already. 

 

“I want to ask for your help,” the warlord said, folding his arms behind his back. 

 

“What?” Omi said, taken so far aback he almost fell over. 

 

Guan regarded him shrewdly, then nodded, “I will hear you out - follow me.”

 

Chase nodded, trailing sedately behind as his old fellow student led the way into the temple. 

 

Omi watched them both for a few moments before shaking off his shock and jogging after them, “But, Master Monk Guan-”

 

“Trust me, young monk,” the warrior said, laying a firm hand on the Xiaolin dragon’s shoulder. 

 

The young monk sighed, clearly conflicted as he watched them walk away. 

 

Guan led his long time rival to a small, one room building, sitting behind a low table and holding out a hand to indicate Chase should do the same, “Now, what could bring you here that you believe I will assist you with?”

 

The warlord sat, placing his hands on his knees, “I’ve found a way to challenge Dashi to combat.”

 

The Master Monk’s eyebrows rose - he understood the significance of that better than anyone, “Have you now?”

 

“Jack Spicer has a time machine that will allow me to travel back in time to challenge him,” Chase said, claws curling into his armor thinking of the prospect, “But it requires someone using the Eye of Dashi in the present to allow a return trip.”

 

Guan took in a deep breath, watching his once friend as he considered. 

 

The warlord was intent, tense but composed. Guan knew he had failed to defeat their master once - but that was many years ago, and Chase was a much different person. If Guan did not agree, he had no doubt the heylin prince would find someone else - perhaps someone less honorable. 

 

“You will not kill Dashi?” 

 

“I wouldn’t risk it,” the warlord said, “But I have to  _ know _ .”

 

The Master Monk hummed, still conflicted - if Chase won, he would discover the path he had chosen led nowhere. Guan did not know what would happen then. If he lost, he would become rededicated to improving himself - training harder, fighting more, becoming more active in the world again. 

 

He didn’t like it, but there was really only one answer, “I will do it.”

 

Chase bowed his head - he knew it wasn’t really for him, and Guan likely had his own reasons, but asking had still been a gamble, “Thank you. I will send word when it’s time.”

 

The Master Monk nodded, “I hope you and Jack Spicer know what you are doing.”

 

The warlord rose, folding his hand behind his back again. He considered replying - but the truth was he didn’t  _ care _ . If he had the  _ chance _ to fight Dashi, he was going to take it - however ill-advised. Guan didn’t need him to say it again. 

 

Omi was standing warily nearby outside of the building, still looking conflicted. Dojo - who had hidden at Chase’s appearance, hung around his shoulders. 

 

Chase snorted, ignoring the young monk as he walked away. 

 

The Master Monk walked to the doorway. Spying Omi nearby as well, he was struck with an idea, “I have one condition.”

 

The warlord paused. 

 

“You take the Xiaolin dragons with you,” Guan said - the young warriors could act as assurance that the heylin prince and ‘boy’ genius didn’t do anything besides challenge Dashi. 

 

“... very well,” Chase said, and continued on, teleporting as soon as he was outside the temple grounds. 

 

Omi looked between the pair in confusion, long, white heron wings fluttering, “Master Monk Guan?” 

 

Guan sighed, “Come, young monk - let us return to your temple. There is a task for you and your fellow dragons.”

 

“Regarding Chase Young?” the Xiaolin dragon of water asked, jogging up to the Master Monk. 

 

“I got a bad feeling about this,” Dojo said, jumping down and growing to full size, “That Chase Young always has an angle.”

 

“I am afraid the situation is more straightforward than usual, though no less dangerous,” Guan said, then turned to the young monk, who had come for extra training, “Omi, do you know if Jack Spicer has a time machine?”

 

“He does,” Omi nodded, “I used it to meet Grand Master Dashi after Wuya took over the world.”

 

The Master Monk sighed, “I was afraid of that… come, I will explain more when we reach the temple.”

 

* * *

 

“Why would you agree to that!?” Raimundo demanded, bright blue wings flaring out, “That’s crazy!” 

 

“If I did not assist,” Guan said, “He would find someone else.”

 

“Master Monk Guan is correct,” Master Fung said, blue and white wings resettling, “Better that we are involved to cause the least amount of damage possible.”

 

They were all seated around a low round table to discuss the Chase Young situation.

 

“Ugh, but-!” the Brazilian monk sighed, wings and shoulders slumping, “Yeah, I guess…”

 

“Why did he even ask you?” Kimiko asked, “I mean, it’s weird enough that Chase Young is asking for help, but…”

 

“Likely because he knows I understand how important this is to him,” Guan said, “Remember - Chase longs to be the most powerful warrior in the world. The last match he had with our master ended in his defeat - he will not risk his own future by permanently harming Dashi, but he can never be recognized as the  _ most _ powerful unless he defeats him.”

 

“Wait… your old master?” Clay asked, scratching his temple under his stetson, “Are you saying that you and Chase were trained by Grand Master Dashi?”

 

“I am,” the Master Monk said. 

 

“What?” Omi demanded, “Why have you not spoken of this before?”

 

“To preserve my master’s honor,” Guan replied, shaking his head and sighing, “That one of his students was swayed to the heylin side… though I suppose it may seem silly, as it was not a matter that troubled Dashi greatly himself.”

 

“Really?” Raimundo asked, “He wasn’t bummed about Chase going to the dark side?”

 

The Master Monk frowned, “When I spoke to him of it, he said only that Chase would one day find what was important to him. No matter how I tried, that was all I could learn from him.”

 

“Weird,” the dragon of air said. 

 

“Well… that  _ does _ seem like something Grand Master Dashi would say…” Omi said, “Perhaps he found it amusing?”

 

Guan sighed, cupping his chin, “That is entirely possible…”

 

“Wait, were you there, Dojo?” Kimiko asked. 

 

The dragon chuckled nervously, “What? You think I’d be there for Dashi combating Chase Young and not tell you guys about it?”

 

“Even if he were to know,” Master Fung said pointedly, “It would be wiser not to know of one’s future before its time - even if it lies in the past.”

 

The young Xiaolin dragons looked at each other as Dojo nervously wrung his hands - then the four sighed and muttered agreement. The dragon sighed in relief. 

 

“Ah’m guessin’ Jack figured out how to bring people back,” Clay said, standing, shaking out his large brown wings, “But jus’ in case, ah’m going to pay my daddy a visit.”

 

Kimiko winced, standing as well, “Good idea.”

 

“Dojo, please take the young monks to visit their families,” Master Fung said, standing as well. 

 

“Of course,” the dragon said, slithering outside, “Grab your stuff kids, we all know what Jack’s inventions are like.”

 

“Do you believe they will not return?” Guan asked, after the monks had left. 

 

“No,” Fung said, pouring himself a new cup of tea, “They have yet to release old ideas about Jack Spicer, but I have not - the young man has become more competent over the years, and I have not forgotten the warning of Omi’s future counterpart of the danger he presents.”

 

The Master Monk nodded, “Then all we have to do is wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Here I was just having some characters conversatin', getting some world-building, some character development, you know, expositing all over the place, when suddenly a wild plot appears? Weird how that happens. 
> 
> Also, for anyone who knows more about quantum theory than I do, I'm sorry if my pseudo science babble is completely off base.
> 
> Also:  
> Guan - Himalayan Owl  
> Fung - Chinese pond heron


	5. Frenemy Chat Groups are Weird

Jack flinched at his phone vibrating in his pocket. He’d been working on recalibrating his time machine, and shimmed out from inside the base. His wings were covered by stirile blue scrubs - industrial grade. The tech genius wiped his hands on his jeans before pulling out his phone, pushing his goggles up. It was a chat message from Kimiko.

 

[harajuku4life] hey did u figure out a way to bring ppl back from the past???

 

The young heylin wanted to believe the question was coincidental, but he wasn’t dumb. Just optimistic. Still, he could have a little fun first.

 

[jackattack] you mean bring them… back to the future?

 

[harajuku4life] omg dont

 

[surferdude447] chase asked guan for help w/ the fighting dashi thing and now we have to go too

 

Jack rolled his eyes as Raimundo chimed in - he didn’t remember who started the stupid group chat, but none of them seemed to want to end it. Besides, they were the closest thing to friends that the tech genius had - frenemies was thing. It wasn’t even a thing he’d made up.

 

[jackattack] what????

 

[jackattack] this blows

 

[harajuku4life] will u answer the question?!?!

 

[jackattack] will you type like an adult?

 

[cbailey95] Come on, Jack

 

[cbailey95] I want to know how much luggage I should bring

 

The young heylin stood and stretched - he supposed now was as good a time as any for a break. Heavy metal was blasting through the lab, and he let it continue as he retrieved a water bottle from the fridge down there.

 

[jackattack] don’t get your robes in a twist

 

[jackattack] i have a plan - it’s not like i want to get stuck in the past either you know

 

[omiwaterdragon] y r u going????

 

Jack rolled his eyes - he really didn’t get the appeal texting in archaic shorthand held for the Xiaolin losers. He took a seat at one of his work benches, putting his ankle on one of his knees.

 

[jackattack] to build a second time machine

 

[jackattack] guess you don’t know the plan?

 

[surferdude447] just that guan is going to stay in the present to keep the gate open - second gate?

 

[harajuku4life] oh i get it

 

[harajuku4life] u build a 2nd gate in the past n use the eye of dashi there to pwr it

 

[jackattack] ding ding ding

 

[cbailey95] Sounds like I should still be packing

 

[jackattack] should take me like two weeks

 

[jackattack] but that doesn’t mean chase’ll be done by then

 

[surferdude447] how did this even happen?

 

The tech genius heaved a sigh, leaning back against the table behind him and letting his head fall back. That was the question, wasn’t it? Chase hadn’t shown up to use the time machine - if he had, he would have opened with it. He didn’t even seem to have known Jack _had_ a time machine. He took a drink and went back to the chat.

 

[jackattack] i have no idea

 

[jackattack] chase just like

 

[jackattack] showed up

 

[omiwaterdragon] y????

 

[jackattack] idek

 

[harajuku4life] what he just showed up @ ur front door like “hey spicer what’s up?”

 

[jackattack] pretty much, yeah

 

[suferdude447] fr?

 

The young heylin couldn’t blame them for being suspicious - it _was_ weird. Chase Young just showing up at his door to say hello was like… one of his tamer teenaged daydreams. He shook his head.

 

[jackattack] it was weird

 

[jackattack] he asked for a tour

 

[jackattack] and he didn’t call me worm once, now that i think about it

 

[surferdude447] that is weird

 

[harajuku4life] so what abt the time machine????

 

[jackattack] ok but you’re gonna have to take my word

 

[surferdude447]  shit now we’ll never know

 

[harajuku4life] dnt listen 2 him

 

[cbailey95] Yeah just tell us what happened, partner

 

Jack sucked in a breath, debating how much to tell the monks. He didn’t want to get into the more embarrassing parts of the story - like him being a wing flirting hot mess and Chase constantly invading his space - but he had to give some context, right?

 

[jackattack] ok so we were eating dinner

 

[surferdude447] que?

 

[jackattack] idk chase was

 

The young heylin stopped, mind drawing a complete blank as he tried to come up with a way to explain the absolutely _surreal_ day he’d had yesterday.

 

[harajuku4life] chase was what???

 

[omiwaterdragon] demanding???

 

[surferdude447] an ass?

 

[omiwaterdragon] lol

 

[jackattack] nice?

 

[surferdude447] what?

 

Jack sighed, getting up to pace - he felt jittery and embarrassed just remembering it.

 

[jackattack] exactly

 

[jackattack] like what the shit, man?

 

[jackattack] he complimented me - ME. more than once.

 

[jackattack] and he kept getting all up in my space while i was just

 

[jackattack] a total mess

 

 _So much for keeping it to myself_ , he thought - but he _had_ to tell someone. It was eating away at him, trying to figure out what Chase’s game was before he’d found out about the time machine.

 

[jackattack] WHO DOES THAT AFTER BEING AWAY FOR A WHOLE FUCKING YEAR

 

[harajuku4life] r u freaking out???

 

[jackattack] YES

 

[surferdude447] well shit dude calm down it was just some compliments

 

[omiwaterdragon] yes u have done much since he last saw u

 

[omiwaterdragon] no doubt chase will b back 2 calling u a worthless insect soon

 

The tech genius rolled his eyes at Omi’s usual display of tact and social nuance, but it wasn’t enough to stop the way his heartbeat had sped up.

 

[jackattack] thanks

 

[cbailey95] There has to be more to it than that, though, right?

 

[harajuku4life] what did he hit on u 2???? lol

 

[jackattack] i mean

 

[jackattack] only if preening counts

 

Jack groaned as soon as he’d sent it - he was typing so fast his hands shook due to his distress. So fast he hadn’t thought… well, he hadn’t _thought_.

 

[harajuku4life] ?????????!!!

 

[cbailey95] Chase preened you? Why?

 

[jackattack] I DON’T KNOW

 

[jackattack] i ended up showing him the preening bot and i guess he felt sorry for me???

 

[surferdude447] empathy and chase young don’t really mix

 

[jackattack] then you tell me what happened

 

[surferdude447] i wasn’t there how should i know

 

[harajuku4life] lay off rai

 

[harajuku4life] what else happened???

 

The young heylin sighed - in for a penny…

 

[jackattack] well i kind of fell asleep

 

[jackattack] and he just waited around for me to wake up for 3 hours

 

[jackattack] then watched a movie when i went to take a shower

 

[surferdude447] why were you showering while chase was there?

 

[surferdude447] needed some alone time?

 

[jackattack] he showed up when i came in from my fledging practice and i was sweaty and gross shithead

 

[surferdude447] whatever you say pervert

 

[harajuku4life] ignore rai. what happened next??

 

[jackattack] well the movie was still playing when i got out so i sat at the other end of the couch

 

[surferdude447] should’ve taken the chance to get cozy with your crush

 

[cbailey95] Shut up, Rai.

 

[surferdude447] i know i’m not the only one thinking it

 

[omiwaterdragon] raimundo, cease so we may hear the rest

 

[surferdude447] et tu, omi?

 

[jackattack] anyways

 

[jackattack] chase invaded my personal bubble for like the fifth time

 

[jackattack] but my stomach growled and he made some comment which led to me inviting him to join me for dinner

 

[jackattack] because i felt super awkward asking him to leave

 

[surferdude447] dude it’s _your_ house

 

[harajuku4life] rai!!

 

[cbailey95] Come on

 

[harajuku4life] just stop already!!

 

[surferdude447] ok ok i’ll stop till jack’s done

 

[jackattack] don’t do me any favors

 

[jackattack] so at dinner he started asking me about my family and stuff???

 

[jackattack] and you know we were just like talking and shit and the time machine came up so

 

[jackattack] that’s it i’m done

 

[surferdude447] congrats on your first date

 

Jack made a sound that was most definitely _not_ a whine because - yeah, reading it back, it _did_ sound like a date, but it _couldn’t_ be a date because it was _Chase_ and the heyling prince of darkness didn’t want to date _him_ and it had all been so… so… _weird_.

 

[harajuku4life] i mean it does sound like a date

 

[harajuku4life] no wonder ur freaking out

 

[omiwaterdragon] i do not understand

 

[omiwaterdragon] should u not b happy????

 

[cbailey95] I’m with Omi here - shouldn’t you be glad Chase seems so keen on you?

 

[surferdude447] uh because he knows chase is fucking with him duh

 

[jackattack] that

 

[jackattack] we all know chase doesn’t want to date me

 

(In Japan, at her father’s house, Kimiko growled at Raimundo’s boorishness. Likewise, on his father’s ranch, Clay sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. They switched to the chat they had without Jack.

 

[harajuku4life] hey can u grow a heart pls thnks

 

[cbailey95] Seriously

 

[surferdude447] you’re the ones getting his hopes up

 

[surferdude447] i’m just being realistic

 

On a beach in Brazil, Raimundo shook his head - it was obvious their… honestly, he really wasn’t sure what their relationship with Jack _was_ anymore other than somewhere between bumbling enemy and that friend no one was sure why they were friends with. In any case, it was obvious the tech genius was floundering and needed some solid ground - like _reality_.)

 

[harajuku4life] his loss

 

[omiwaterdragon] yes!!! u have many admirable traits that chase is 2 obsessed w himself 2 see!!!

 

[jackattack] name one

 

(In his room in the temple, Omi hissed in a breath, scrambling to think of something. He turned to the separate chat as well.

 

[omiwaterdragon] hlp pls!!!!!

 

[surferdude447] you did this to yourself dude

 

Kimiko groaned, then waved her dad off when he popped in to check on her. Clay sighed, shaking his head - this conversation was falling apart.)

 

In his lab, Jack sighed after a few minutes passed with no response. He hadn’t really expected one, but it still stung.

 

[jackattack] thought so

 

[harajuku4life] no come on ur

 

[harajuku4life] uh

 

[omiwaterdragon] u look vry unique!!!

 

[jackattack] i look like a freak

 

[harajuku4life] no

 

[harajuku4life] i only said that bc u were acting like a freak

 

[jackattack] uh huh

 

[cbailey95] Come on, partner, you’ve been a thorn in our side since day one

 

[jackattack] so i look like a freak and i’m annoying

 

[jackattack] you guys are great at this

 

[surferdude447] y’all dumb

 

[surferdude447] jack, dude

 

[surferdude447] you built a time machine. in one future you took over the world. you left home and immediately built yourself a star trek mansion after ripping off a loan shark. you’ve won more shen gong wu from us than any of those other heylin jerkwads

 

[surferdude447] chase is just a narcissistic douchecanoe

 

(Raimundo waved to his friends coming in from surfing, slipping on his sunglasses to join them. But before he did, he posted in the monk only chat.

 

[surferdude447] you’re welcome

 

Kimiko shook her head with a smile, while Omi breathed a sigh of relief.)

 

Jack was stunned - _Raimundo_ had defended him? Out of all of the monks, _Raimundo_ had something good to say?

 

[jackattack] ok who are you and what have you done to the real raimundo????

 

[surferdude447] ha ha

 

[surferdude447] anyways the waves are calling my name

 

[cbailey95] I should be getting back to work too

 

[harajuku4life] and i should b going 2 bed

 

[surferdude447] how long till we leave?

 

[jackattack] about 2-3 weeks

 

[harajuku4life] see you then

 

[omiwaterdragon] me 2!!!

 

[cbailey95] Night Kimi, bye y’all

 

The tech genius took a deep breath and closed his eyes. After a moment, he opened a private chat with the Brazilian monk.

 

[jackattack] hey um

 

[jackattack] thanks

 

[surferdude447] i only speak the truth

 

[surferdude447] you're still a freaky looking annoying perv

 

Jack rolled his eyes, then tucked his phone back into his pocket to get back to work. He did feel… better, though. It wasn't like Raimundo insulting him was new or anything. Then he paused as his phone buzzed again, pulling it out.

 

[surferdude447] oh hey we still on for fifa?

 

[jackattack] only if you’re ready to lose

 

[surferdude447] i think you mean win

 

The tech genius shook his head and tucked his phone away, getting back to work for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently today was a bit inspired. This chapter was fun to write. I actually have more planned about the monks and Jack being frienemies, but I'll save it for when it comes up in the story.


	6. Grand Master Dashi

Chase was meditating when the message he’d been waiting for arrived. As promised, it had only been a few weeks - in that time, the warlord had been focusing on preparing himself. He needed to clear his mind - his initial reaction to learning he could have a rematch with Dashi had been… less than controlled. And the Grand Master would exploit it any weakness in an instant. 

 

One of his feline warriors escorted a Jackbot to the citadel’s meditation chamber - if possible, the machine looked nervous, head shifting from side to side to look around. 

 

As he sensed it, the heylin prince of darkness rose, turning to face the machine, “Speak.”

 

“Master Jack has finished his preparations for the time machine,” the Jackbot said, head sinking closer to its body. Its creator had chosen it for this role for a specific reason - it was one of the oldest bots that the tech genius had managed to keep ahold of its original memory box. While it and had been partially reprogrammed to integrate the virtual intelligence learning program the new bots had and been rebuilt many,  _ many _ times, JB-25 had a large store of artificial memories regarding the warlord. Most of them indicated it would not be returning after this mission. 

 

“Good,” Chase said, and breezed past the bot.

 

JB-25 flinched away, head sinking completely into its body in anticipation of being destroyed. 

 

The warlord noticed, but was too focused on the task ahead to think anything of it, “You may leave.”

 

JB-25 peeked out, then let its arms and head pop out, making a note of the deviant behavior as it risked more information, “Master Monk Guan and the Xiaolin dragons have already been informed.”

 

Chase made no reply, teleporting away. He appeared outside of Jack’s lair - at the same time that Dojo landed, carrying all the monks. As long as they did not interfere with his battle, the warlord could care less about their presence. 

 

“Are we  _ really _ sure this is a good idea?” Kimiko asked, jumping from the dragon’s back. She had elected for a stylish mechanic look, and had a backpack and tool chest on her. Now that she had seen Jack’s technology in the commercial sector, she had to admit he was above her level - but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t be able to help with the building. 

 

“Wise or not, I have already given my word,” Guan said, also landing on the ground, “Even if we were to attempt to stop them, I fear we may only create a worse situation.”

 

Dojo shrunk down as everyone made their way to the ground, taking up his usual spot on Clay’s hat, “What could be worse than helping Chase Young fight Dashi?”

 

“Letting Jack try and mess with the time-space continuum more,” Raimundo said, stretching his wings. While they could all fly, of course, they would tire easily over the long distances Dojo transported them, which was why they continued to rely on the dragon even as fully fledged adults, “Seriously, just try and think of the crazy schemes he’d come up with if this goes south.”

 

Kimiki shivered, wings fluttering - while she could grudgingly admit that the tech villain  _ was _ a brilliant inventor, he had the same curse that befell most of them. A distinct disconnection with safety and reality, “Point taken.”

 

“You all head inside - I will meet you there,” the Master Monk said, walking towards Chase. 

 

“I am still in disbelief that Master Monk Guan and Chase Young were once students of Grand Master Dashi,” Omi said, a duffle bag on one shoulder.

 

“It makes sense though,” Raimundo said, taking the lead towards the metal building, “They  _ are _ both martial arts masters.”

 

“This is very true,” the dragon of water replied, cupping his chin as he followed behind, “I wonder how Grand Master Dashi will react to seeing Chase from the future.”

 

“Well, from the sound of it, he wasn’t all tha’ surprised by you,” Clay said, pulling his wings in tight as they went through the door. 

 

A Jackbot was there to escort them back to the elevator. 

 

“You are most correct, my friend,” Omi said, also pulling his wings in - despite his small stature, his wings were unusually long, “No doubt the Grand Master will completely prepared.”

 

“You know,” Kimiko said, grinning, “This trip might be a bad idea, but I can’t help but be excited!”

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Raimundo said, letting his wings flare a little, “We’ll get to see Grand Master Dashi in action!”

 

Omi gasped, wings flaring out in excitement and bumping into the walls, “I had not considered this! While it was most certainly an honor to meet the Grand Master and receive a brief lesson for his assistance, we will be seeing a true test of his considerable skills!”

 

“Well I’m glad you kids are excited,” Dojo groused, “If I worry any harder, I’m going to break out in hives…”

 

“It’ll be alright, partner,” Clay said, “That’s what we’re here for.”

 

* * *

 

Outside, Chase waited for Guan to approach, “You will not change my mind.”

 

“I am aware,” the Master Monk said, stopping a few feet away and crossing his arms, “If I believed that it was possible, I would not have agreed so readily.”

 

“Then what is it you have to say?” the warlord folded his hands behind his back - he was not annoyed. Could not be - his emotions had to remain under control, at least until after the fight. 

 

“Patience is a virtue that you have not abandoned,” Guan replied, wings resettling, “It may be wiser to wait for a safer window in which to travel. I have heard from the monks that given time, Jack Spicer could create a power source that would render the Eye of Dashi unnecessary, and allow you to travel back alone.”

 

“That method would involve a time limit,” Chase said, “And I have no desire to be rushed. I must fight this battle the way it was intended - otherwise it does not matter.”

 

“And what will you do if you win?”

 

“That does not matter,” the warlord said, walking past his former friend, “And I do not have the time to consider it. However the battle is decided, I will consider the after then.”

 

Guan sighed - he could not argue with that logic. In battle with an equal or superior, it was not wise to dwell on anything other than the battle itself - any distraction could cost a combatant the victory. He was still worried, but there was nothing more to say, so he silently trailed after the dark prince. 

 

* * *

 

“Yo, you sure you’re ready?” Raimundo called out, the first one out of the elevator. The lab looked as it usually did - except for the platform in front of the time machine which had stacks of cargo boxes on it. 

 

“Ha ha,” Jack replied, going over his last minute checks for the fifteenth time. Time travel was wonky to start with - with so many people and equipment, he had to be very careful with the operation, “Set your shit anywhere on the platform, and don’t touch anything.”

 

“Is that just a warning for Rai?” Kimiko asked - the young monks had decided to travel in pairs of two down the small elevator, and she and Raimundo were around the same size. Omi was likely the only one who could fit in at the same time as Clay, even with their ridiculous wingspans. 

 

The tech genius glanced up, then shrugged, taking the clipboard in his hands over to the female monk, “Mostly, yeah - mind being a second set of eyes?”

 

“I’m not much of a quantum physicist, but I can check the schematics for structural issues,” the dragon of fire replied, sliding her backpack off and setting her tool box down. She accepted the clipboard and flipped to the technical drawings, “I brought my tools - I figured I could help speed up the process of building the second gate.”

 

“I’m bringing some Jackbots, too, but they’re terrible at fine detail work,” Jack replied, “Did you guys see Chase yet?”

 

“Your boyfriend was talking with Master Monk Guan,” Raimundo said, setting his own bag down and taking a seat on one of the boxes, “They should be in soon.”

 

The tech genius blushed, wings fluttering in distress, “He’s not- ugh, I’m not getting into this.”

 

“Not getting into what?” Clay asked, walking over as he and Omi arrived. 

 

“Nothing, Rai’s being an ass,” Kimiko replied, still examining the schematics. They were highly advanced, but they all checked out so far. 

 

The dragon of water gasped in surprise, “I was much smaller then, but this machine seems  _ far _ larger than when I used it.”

 

“Right on the money, cueball,” Jack said, leaning back on a stack of boxes and trying not to fidget, “More people, bigger gate.”

 

“Are you sure the Eye will still be enough?” the earth dragon asked, pushing up the brim of his hat to look up at the machine. 

 

Dojo scoffed, “Please - the Eye of Dashi wasn’t even using all its power the  _ first _ time you guys used it to power this hunk of junk.”

 

“Hey!” the tech genius said, “It’s not like  _ I _ asked you guys to come.”

 

“And we’d rather not, but Chase decided to bring Master Monk Guan into this dumb plan, so here we are,” Raimundo said, shrugging - then he grinned, “And you’re right - Chase isn't your boyfriend. You just  _ wish _ he was.”

 

Jack made a noise of frustration, throwing up his hands, “Yeah, ok? Everybody knows! You guys know,  _ I _ know,  _ Chase _ knows - can you fucking  _ drop it _ ?”

 

“Might be best not to rile up the only guy that can get us back, partner,” Clay added, leaning on the box the air dragon was sitting on. 

 

Raimundo rolled his eyes, “Pssh,  _ fine _ . Let’s just get this over with…”

 

“Agreed.”

 

The young adults all turned to watch as Chase stepped out of the elevator, Guan just behind him. 

 

Jack felt his heart rate pick up - one, because the calm but serious demeanor Chase had was full of intent but none of his usual arrogance and it was something the tech genius had never seen before (and, like all looks on the warlord, it looked  _ good _ ); and two, because when he’d offered to let the dark prince use the time machine he’d been so caught up in the moment that he hadn’t fully considered the consequences. He’d had a little over two weeks of chasing down every rabbit hole he could while waiting for the parts - and he’d forgotten just how  _ scary _ time travel was. 

 

He wasn’t about to take it back, though - even if he could. Besides stress shedding, the most his worrying had caused was his decision to build an ice rink addition to his lair so next time something like this happened he’d have a place to destress in a healthy way  ~~ instead of eating sixteen pudding cups a day ~~ .

 

The tech genius cleared his throat, trying to hide his nerves, “Well then, guess we better get this show on the road.”

 

“I’ll wait here with Guan,” Dojo said, slithering off the platform, “But you kids better come back safe!”

 

“We will,” Kimiko promised, setting the clipboard aside. She nodded at Jack - she hadn’t found any problems. 

 

The tech genius nodded back. He glanced over at Chase for a moment, just to ground himself in the idea that this was really happening. 

 

The heylin prince of darkness stood on the platform with his arms folded behind his back, perfect posture that was relaxed but alert. His intent was so focused that it seemed to radiate off him - like a cat about to pounce. 

 

Jack swallowed around a suddenly dry throat, then shook his head and looked over at Guan, “Just use the Eye on that and we can get moving.”

 

The Master Monk nodded, and pulled out the Shen Gong Wu, holding it up as he activated it, “Eye of Dashi!”

 

Lightning struck the box Jack had built to receive it, and the tech genius pressed a button on a device on his wrist to activate it. One of Chase’s warriors had stopped by in bird form to deliver the exact date their master wanted to return to, so the tech genius knew they’d be right on time. 

 

There was a blinding flash of light, and everything and everyone on the platform disappeared. 

 

Guan sighed, taking a seat on the floor. The monks and Jack had already worked out a plan for the Master Monk to repower the time machine every six hours, which would match up with a clock the young heylin had taken along. 

 

“Eh, they’ll be alright,” Dojo said, waving a hand and laying out, “If you were worried, I mean.”

 

“I am more worried about what will happen when they return,” Guan replied, “But it is good to know that all goes well until then.”

 

The dragon sighed, remembering the time that it had happened - he  _ had _ been there, of course, which was the main reason why he’d elected not to go. It was probably for the best that he didn’t meet himself in the past - especially since he didn’t remembering doing so, “I’ll tell you one thing - you’re missing one hell of fight.”

 

The Master Monk sighed, preparing to meditate, “I know.”

 

* * *

 

Chase, Jack, the monks, and the tech genius’s equipment all appeared in the middle of a huge grassland. 

 

Immediately, the younger heylin set to work, opening one of the containers and activating five Jackbots. 

 

“Are you worried they’ll run out of power?” Kimiko asked, walking over to help as Jack started opening various containers. 

 

“They have enough charge to last two weeks, tops,” the tech genius replied, “Which is why I want to get this built as soon as possible.”

 

“So… Chase, you going to go look for Dashi?” Raimundo asked, wondering if he should pitch in with the construction effort to prepare to follow the warlord. 

 

“He will be here soon,” the dark prince replied, watching the skies, unmoving. 

 

“Well, in that case,” the air dragon said, walking over to the the two technologically versed adults, “Direct me, oh wise ones.”

 

“Just start opening cases and putting the parts on the ground -  _ gently _ ,” Jack said, more concerned with construction than his earlier order for the Brazilian not to touch anything. 

 

Clay clapped Omi on the back, “Whelp, we better pitch in too, partner - no reason to sit around whistlin’ up the wind.”

 

“But I am not whistling,” the water replied, though he did move to help, “And Raimundo is the only one who is able to call the wind.”

 

“It’s a sayin’ Omi,” the cowboy monk replied, “It means there’s no use wastin’ time.”

 

“Ah, I see,” the youngest monk replied, cupping his chin and nodding, “If you are not a dragon of wind, then it would be pointless to attempt and call the wind by whistling.”

 

“You know, you’re trying to sound smart,” Jack said, wings raising over his head to help shield his pale skin from the bright sun overhead, “But when you explain shit like that it just sounds  _ dumb _ . Like, it wasn’t that hard to figure out.”

 

“Fu fu fu,” Omi laughed, waving a hand, “I will not be allowing you to undermine my confidence, Jack Spicer. Try as you might, I am well aware of my  _ many _ skills and abilities!”

 

The tech genius sighed and shook his head, turning back to his work. If he was working, he wasn’t thinking about how many ways this could go wrong, and if he wasn’t thinking about how this could go wrong, he wasn’t  _ panicking _ over how this could go wrong. 

 

For instance, what if Dashi didn’t agree to let them use the Eye of Dashi to return? What if the machine just didn’t work? What if during the fighting, Chase and Dashi accidentally destroyed the machine? What if Chase accidentally  _ killed _ Dashi? What if Dashi killed  _ Chase _ ? What if the bombs didn’t go off as programmed and he accidentally left a working time machine in the past and someone else figured out how to use it and altered the course of history? What if-

 

“Spicer.” 

 

And oh hello when did Chase get directly behind him?

 

The tech genius yelped and fumbled the piece of machinery he had in his hands, catching it at the last minute and setting it down carefully. 

 

The warlord stared at him neutrally, not even arching a brow at the young man’s antics. The  he turned, “Walk with me.”

 

Jack opened his mouth to protest - there was so much to do, and he needed to do it as quickly as possible. Well… in reality, he’d let his Jackbots (and probably the monks) do most of the heavy lifting to set up, weld, and sauter everything into place, while he would focus on the circuitry, but still…

 

“You guys aren’t going anywhere alone,” Raimundo said, gliding over after calling a burst of wind to shoot into the air. He crossed his arms - they were here for a  _ reason _ , after all. 

 

“Then Kimiko can follow,” the warlord replied without looking back. 

 

The female monk flinched in surprise, blinking and looking over at Jack. 

 

The tech genius shrugged, just as lost as she was. If he’d thought he’s answer, he’d ask - but he was pretty sure he wouldn’t get one. 

 

Kimiko shrugged back, setting down what she’d been holding and walking over, “I got this - I’ll call you guys if I need help.”

 

Raimundo frowned - it was his call as leader, and it wasn’t like his friend was incompetent, but… he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, “Yeah, I guess. If you’re gone too long I’m going to come find you guys, though!”

 

The dragon of fire held up a hand in acknowledgement as she jogged to catch up to Jack, who was trailing behind Chase. She leaned up and whispered, “So what’s this about?”

 

“Fuck if I know,” the tech genius replied, sticking his hands in his pockets. Normally he wouldn’t mind leaving the early grunt work to his bots for a few hours, but the stakes were a little higher than usual. Actually, a lot higher than usual. 

 

The heylin warlord led the way into a nearby copse of trees, which provided a screen between them and the other monks. Jack’s wings went back down to their normal position as they entered the shade, and the ‘boy’ genius sighed in relief from the lack of strain. Chase struck down a large limb from one of the trees without preamble. 

 

Jack and Kimiko both jumped in surprise, the latter shifting into a fighting stance on instinct. 

 

The dark prince faced them, and held a hand out to the newly made log, “Spicer, sit.”

 

The tech genius looked at the monk next to him, then at Chase, then hesitantly walked over and obeyed. This crypticism was  _ not _ helping with his stress levels at-

 

“If you continue to work at this level of stress,” the warlord said, hands carding into the young man’s wings, “You are going to make a mistake.”

 

Kimiko realized immediately why Chase had singled her out - Raimundo would have given Jack endless shit for witnessing this, Omi was almost as bad, and while Clay was probably  _ more _ understanding than she was, the dragon of fire was the one the tech genius was the most comfortable around out of all the monks. Mainly due to shared interest. 

 

So, quietly, the female monk backed up to lean against the trunk of one of the trees - after all, it was pretty obvious how much Jack was stressing out, and the warlord was right about making mistakes. 

 

Jack, for his part, felt his face color with embarrassment - but the preening was working the way it had been intended, and soon his stress was melting away under the dark prince’s gentle hands. 

 

Even as focused as he was, Chase still noticed the softness of the ‘boy’ genius’s wings - and how they’d thinned since the last time he’d touched them. It was something he compartmentalized for later - when he had time to analyze something that wasn’t his upcoming fight with his old master. 

 

It was only about ten minutes before the warlord deemed Jack calm enough to continue, an assessment the tech genius could agree with. He knew it wouldn’t last, but if he could up a good tempo of work, he could probably keep his stress to a lower level. When the three returned to the other monks, Raimundo immediately went to Kimiko. 

 

“So what was that about?”

 

“Nothing,” the dragon of fire replied, shrugging. 

 

The Brazilian monk crossed his arms, “What do you mean, nothing? You mean Chase called Jack out and you all just stood around like assholes for ten minutes?”

 

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Kimiko replied, rolling her eyes and returning to helping with the unpacking. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jack doing the same. 

 

“This is  _ most _ suspicious,” Omi said, cupping his chin and appearing in front of his companions, “Could it be that Chase Young cast a spell on you, and you cannot remember what evil plot he discussed with Jack?”

 

Chase was standing a ways apart from the others, watching the sky once more. He could hear them, of course, but had no interest in their idle chatter today. 

 

“I’m not spelled, Omi,” the Japanese monk replied, glaring, “There is honestly  _ nothing _ for you guys to worry about.”

 

“That still doesn’t-” Raimundo started. 

 

“Look,” Clay said, leaning over the trio, “Kimi’s got no slack in her rope, if she says nothin’ happened, nothin; happened.”

 

“Thanks, Clay,” the dragon of fire said, glaring pointedly at both Omi and Raimundo before pushing through them to keep working. She managed to slap both of them with her wings as she passed. 

 

The dragon of wind rubbed his cheek where it hit, but sighed and decided to drop the matter - for now.

 

And then there was a familiar  _ swish _ of air, and the Dojo of the past landed in front of them, Dashi gracefully gliding down from his back on blue-black wings. 

 

Omi rushed up to him immediately, bowing, “Grand Master Dashi, it is an honor to meet you once again.”

 

The Grand Master rubbed the back of his neck and laughed, “Oh yeah, hey kid, how’s it going? Need another puzzle box?”

 

“No, thank you,” the young monk said, “Your help was most effective.”

 

“It better be,” Dojo said, jumping up and curling around one of the older monk’s arms.

 

Dashi looked up, first looking at Chase. He held the warlord’s gaze for a few moments, then turned and waltzed over to the others, causing the other monks come together and bow as well.

 

The Grand Master waved them off, “No, come on, you guys really don’t have to do that - now, let’s see… you must be Raimundo.”

 

The Brazilian monk flinched as he rose, “Uh, how did you know?”

 

“Omi told me about all of you last time he was here,” Dashi said, smiling, “Good to see the turning evil thing was just temporary.”

 

Raimundo chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, “Yeah, uh, thanks?”

 

“So that makes you… Clay?” the Grand Master asked, and whistled, “You’re a big guy, kid - and look at those wings!” 

 

“Where I’m from, everything’s bigger, Grand Master,” the cowboy monk said, puffing out his chest proudly. 

 

“I’ll take your word for it,” Dashi said, holding up a hand, “Which means you’re Kimiko, right?”

 

“Yes,” the Japanese monk said, grinning in excitement, “And it’s an honor to meet you, Grand Master.”

 

“So everyone keeps telling me,” Dashi laughed. 

 

“Save your breath, kid,” Dojo said, leaning down, “He may be a hero, but he’s not that great a guy, really.”

 

“So what are you guys working on?” the older monk asked, waving at the equipment.

 

Throughout and as the exchange with the monks continued, Jack had been watching Chase - despite the Grand Master being the sole reason for the warlord’s presence, he wasn’t making a move to get the man’s attention. He was just watching a sort of soft intensity, waiting. When Jack looked away, he found that he hadn’t escaped the notice of the greatest Xiaolin warrior of all time. 

 

“And you must be Jack Spicer,” Dashi said, “Nice job on this time machine business - I bet I could better, but not bad for someone without magic.”

 

“Uh,” the tech genius took a step back, holding up his hands as an instinctive defense, “Thanks…?”

 

Yeah, Dashi was a Xiaolin Grand Master Dragon, but he was still  _ the _ Grand Master Dashi - even Jack could respect that, but he really hadn’t expected the man to  _ talk _ to  _ him _ .

 

“I bet my old student over there wouldn’t use a time traveling Shen Gong Wu to fight me even if I built one,” Dashi went on, jerking a thumb at Chase, “Not with the heylin pride he’s got now. Guess he’s lucky you’re on his side, huh?”

 

“I guess…” Jack said, wings closing a little at his uncertainty. The Grand Master clearly knew he was on the heylin side, then, so why was he still so… 

 

“Dashi,” Chase said at last, turning to face the Grand Master.

 

“Spoilsport,” Dashi muttered, then he leaned closer to the tech genius, speaking from behind the back of his hand as if in confidence, “You know he used to be able to take a joke.”

 

Jack really didn’t know what to do about this situation.

 

“You’ve had your fun,” the warlord said, “Now face me.”

 

Dashi sighed dramatically as he walked towards his former student, holding out his arms, “But I just did that a week ago!”

 

“I am aware,” Chase replied, “Which is why I picked this date - I am sure you’ve had time to recover.”

 

“Well, guess there’s no talking you out of this - Dojo, go get the Eye of Dashi for me while I see if 1500 years was enough time for the student to become the master,” the Grand Master Dragon said. 

 

“Oh sure, just don’t get yourself killed,” the dragon replied, slithering off before growing to his full length and flying away.

 

Dashi waved him off, then turned back to the warlord, “Ready when you are.”

 

Chase fell into a fighting stance, “Then let us begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so excited for this plot like I have so many ideas about how this can lead to character development for Chase like gaaah so that's why there's another chapter so soon lol
> 
> Also Dashi might be one of my all time favorite characters from Xiaolin Showdown, just because they made him so different from the image they initially built up for him lol. His wings are Hair-crested Drongo wings.


	7. A Winner is Revealed

The battle defied belief - if the monks and Jack hadn’t known it wasn’t, they might have thought it was choreographed, so perfectly did the combatants flow from move to the next. Not to mention the clash of xiaolin and heylin magic - the open field was soon scored with divots, burns, and gashes. It was an endless dance - Chase and Dashi would come together and break apart like waves breaking against the shore. It wasn’t long before their clash left the ground and took to the skies, swooping and darting through the clouds.

 

Jack wanted to do nothing but watch - his all time evil idol was _always_ mesmerizing to watch in a fight (even when he was about to punch the tech genius in the face), and this fight was the very pinnacle of the warlord’s skill.

 

But he had a job to do, so he tore his gaze away shook his head to clear the hazy feeling in it, then sighed at warmth all across his skin. He was going to burn if he didn’t liberally apply some sunblock. He pulled his goggles down as well - the sun was really starting to hurt his eyes, and the tinted, UV reflective lenses helped.

 

The tech genius’s robots had continued building in his distraction - all but one.

 

“JB-42, what are you doing?” Jack called over as he went to retrieve his sunblock.

 

The bot was focused on the fight above them, “I am recording the battle for later analysis, Master Jack.”

 

“Good idea,” the tech genius said, slathering on the substance with a sigh of relief. He didn’t mention how that _also_ meant he could watch the fight later, when they got back. After he’d applied the sunblock, he got out a bottle of water as well. He’d brought a whole crate of food, water, _plenty_ of sunblock (just in case) and camping gear.

 

Jack looked over at the monks - they were all watching the fight with as much awe as he’d been a few minutes ago. Of course, _they_ wouldn’t need robots to analyze it for them, being close to mastery themselves.

 

“Oi, Xiaolin _losers_ ,” the young heylin called, getting their attention, “You gonna help with this thing or what?”

 

“You gonna put your wings down?” Raimundo called back, using his wind power to pop into the air and glide over, “You look like a dork.”

 

“I’m _albino_ ,” Jack replied, “I burn - period, full stop. And then I get cancer.”

 

“You do realize you just continued after a ‘full stop’, right?” the Brazilian monk said, using air quotes for emphasis.

 

“Shut up and start pulling out camp shit,” the tech genius replied, grabbing a long metal cylinder and taking it over a ways. He set it down on one end, and pressed a button near the middle and backed up. The pole extended up, then expanded out into a tent, thick sheets of a shimmery quality stretched out between metal rods to form the walls, and from the base a metal floor spread out.

 

“I have to say, your line of camp gear is really useful, Jack,” Kimiko said, coming over to help with the set up as well.

 

“Well, thanks to _some people_ ,” the young heylin glared, “I’ve had to spend the night outdoors on short notice _a lot_.”

 

“It sure beats roughing it,” Raimundo agreed, ignoring the pointed remark as he went about setting up his own tent.

 

“Ain’t nothin’ like campin’ out under the stars, though,” Clay added, even though he too set up a tent.

 

Jack rolled his eyes at the “down-home” sentiment, and went back to setting up his tent. There wasn’t much else - mostly a mattress, but the tech genius wanted to make sure it was set up now. Otherwise he’d ignore it, work himself to exhaustion, and be too tired to bother.

 

“Maybe you should just take a rest now,” Kimiko said, walking over, “If the sun’s such a big issue, you should just sleep during the day and work at night - I’m sure your robots can handle it until then.”

 

“I-” the tech genius started.

 

“Kimiko, that is a most wonderful idea!” Omi said, suddenly appear and putting an arm around Jack’s shoulders, “I too will rest now, so that our surveillance never wavers!”

 

Jack’s face fell, and he pushed the youngest monk away, “Hands off, cueball!”

 

“It makes sense, though,” Raimundo agreed, “Kimi can be the tech expert during the day, and we can always wake you up if something happens. Then we can work around the clock.”

 

The tech genius grumbled - but they were right. His robots could handle most of the work, and the female monk was smart enough to supervise while he was out. And it _would_ keep him out of the sun, “Fine, just don’t get distracted and break something!”

 

“We’ll be on our best behavior,” Clay said, holding up a hand, “Promise.”

 

“I’ll keep Rai in line,” Kimiko added.

 

“Hey!” the Brazilian monk said.

 

Jack hesitated, then sighed and stomped into his tent.

 

“See you later, Jack Spicer!” Omi said, waving.

 

The tech genius made a noncommittal noise in reply, door to the tent closing with a robotic _swish_.

 

“Why are you so pumped up for this, Omi?” Kimiko asked, crossing her arms.

 

The dragon of water laughed, cupping his chin, “Jack Spicer may be our enemy, but he is also our friend… sort of. And I intend to make up for my blunder in the group chatting!”

 

“Good luck with that, dude,” Raimundo said, clapping his friend on the shoulder, “You’re gonna need it.”

 

“Well, I am going to throw some closed eyes,” Omi said, walking towards his own tent.

 

“Grab some shut eye?” Clay asked, scratching his head.

 

“That too!”

 

Raimundo shook his head, “He’ll never change. Anyways, we better get back to work.”

 

* * *

 

Jack dreamed about temporal anomalies and hands in his wings, and woke up feeling exhausted when Clay knocked on the door of his tent. He stretched and grumbled, blinking blearily as he used the bathroom kit inside to wash his face and hair, at the least. He looked in the mirror and debated putting on his make-up - then decided against it. He was going to be doing a lot of intense work, and the only people who were going to see him were the monks, anyways.

 

He walked out and almost fell backwards at the appearance of Omi in his personal space. Unlike Chase, the tech genius was _used_ to the excitable monk.

 

“Jack Spicer! I am looking most forward to working with you!” the young monk grinned.

 

Jack pushed him away, “Uh huh, sure you are - they still at it?”

 

“Of course!” Omi said, not put out in the least, “A battle between two masters such as Chase Young and Grand Master Dashi will last days at _least_!”

 

“Yeah, I figured,” the tech genius said, surveying the work the other monks and his robots had done. It was sunset, but someone had managed to find the floodlights he’d packed and set them up already. The platform and base were welded together, boxes containing circuitry and other component materials moved nearby.

 

Jack looked up, taking a few minutes to watch the ongoing battle. It was just as breathtaking now as it had been when it started that morning - seeing Chase fighting at full strength, even too far up to make out much more than the flow of the movements and the flash of black caused by his wings opening and closing… well, the tech genius swallowed around a suddenly dry throat.

 

Omi regarded his heylin frenemy shrewdly, cupping his chin. Then he gasped in realization, snapping his fingers, “I have it!”

 

“You have _what_?” the tech genius asked, shaking his head to focus. He went to his supply crate to pull out his wing coverings - since the base was built, he would start working on the internal wiring.

 

The dragon of water opened his mouth to reveal his absolutely _brilliant_ plan - then realized that perhaps it was a plan better kept to himself, and cleared his throat, “I have… a great deal of respect for your technical knowledge?”

 

Jack gave the young monk an unimpressed look - that _obviously_ wasn’t what the xiaolin dragon had meant. Especially when it came out as a question.

 

Omi gave his best, biggest ‘I’m innocent’ smile, clasping his hands behind his back.

 

The tech genius rolled his eyes - honestly, he didn’t have time to deal with whatever harebrained idea the monk had gotten, “Whatever. Just follow the Jackbots lead and get me if you need me - I’ll be inside the base.”

 

“Will do!” the dragon of water said, giving his heylin companion a thumbs up.

 

Over the next couple days, the monks and Jack fell into a routine. There wasn’t much to do besides build the time machine and watch the fight - though once the outer shell had been constructed, there was even less for Omi, Raimundo, and Clay to do. By the time the first week was over, Raimundo and Clay were alternating training, watching the fight, and other activities - such as soccer. At night, Omi mainly trained and meditated, since there was little else to do on his own.

 

* * *

 

“You’ve got quite the admirer,” Dashi said, easily continuing the fight as he did.

 

Chase ignored him - when they had fought 1500 years ago, the Grand Master’s chattering had annoyed him. He’d thought the man wasn’t taking the fight seriously, and felt comfortable enough to continue making jokes. Of course, back then, freshly heylin and just out of his master’s shadow, the warlord could have never imagined that the greatest _xiaolin_ warrior of all time was as much a master of emotional manipulation as any of his heylin compatriots.

 

“Not gonna bite, huh?” the xiaolin dragon went on, blocking and parrying, “And here I thought he was your type - since you didn’t say anything until I spoke to him.”

 

“He was the last one to talk to,” Chase replied, unbothered by the insinuation, “I was merely allowing you to finish your attempt at frustrating me.”

 

The Grand Master laughed, “Oh, so is that it?”

 

“Yes - much like your attempts to do so now,” the heylin warrior said, focusing on keeping his breathing even and mind quiet as continued to fight.

 

“Darn, you’re onto me,” Dashi said, not sounding the least bit put out, ducking beneath a kick and aiming a wing slap.

 

Chase dodged, “Not that it will stop you, I’m sure.”

 

“Well, no,” the xiaolin warrior said, “But come on - it’s been 1500 years for you. Has turning heylin been all you dreamed it would be?”

 

The warlord rolled his eyes.

 

“I mean, I’m not too thrilled about the whole thing,” Dashi went on, putting his hands behind his back as he bobbed and weaved around strikes, “But if you’re going to turn to a life of evil, I gotta wonder if you at _least_ got what you wanted out of it.”

 

“That is what I am here to find out,” Chase replied, summoning lightning.

 

The xiaolin master twisted and delivered a double kick to his former student’s chest - sending them both safely out of the way, “And what will you do if you beat me?”

 

“It does not matter until I do,” the dark prince replied, recovering quickly and teleporting behind the Grand Master.

 

Dashi grabbed his foot just before it connected, spinning to toss his opponent away, “If you _say_ so - but there’s not much point to winning a fight if you don’t have a reason to, don’t you think?”

 

“My reason is to prove _I_ am the greatest warrior of all time,” Chase said, charging forward again, “That has not changed.”

 

“I still find it hard to believe you thought Guan would betray you,” the xiaolin dragon said, blocking and exchanging punches and kicks with a speed that defied the drawl in his voice, “Given how close you two were.”

 

“That was in the past,” the warlord said, and cursed his teacher for the thrum of anger it brought out.

 

Dashi whistled low, not missing it, “Struck a chord there? Still pining for the old days?”

 

Chase growled and aimed a punch at the monk’s face - then struck out with his tail when it was caught.

 

The xiaolin warrior hissed in a breath, “That’s new.”

 

“So’s this,” the warlord said, transforming into his reptilian form entirely. He’d wanted to avoid it - in the air, he was slower due to the increased weight, but his scales gave him more protection. He hadn’t been familiar enough to risk using it in battle 1500 years ago - but he knew how to use it now. He grabbed his opponent and close his own wings - making them both drop like stones.

 

“This is cozy,” Dashi joked, “But if you wanted a hug, you could have just asked.”

 

“I will enjoy the sound your bones make when they break,” Chase replied - the fall wasn’t enough to kill his old master, but it would be enough to do significant damage.

 

“Tempting, but no thanks,” the xiaolin warrior said - he closed his eyes to concentrate, and used blast of chi to escape just before hitting the ground.

 

Chase rolled back, and came up on all fours, growling.

 

Dashi flipped and took a few steps back, taking up a fighting stance.

 

The warlord’s lightning summoning had caused it to start raining. The combatants didn’t seem to notice, staring each other down and planning their next moves.

 

Chase was _angry_ \- some of his scars were so old he’d forgotten he’d even had them. He hadn’t even realized Dashi _knew_ \- then again, he shouldn’t have been surprised. Their teacher had always been suspiciously absent when it was convenient for them.

 

The Grand Master smiled, “What happens to Guan, anyways?”

 

The warlord snarled and charged.

 

* * *

 

The landing had been hard enough and with enough chi to cause a shockwave that shook the time machine and knocked Jack - who’d been taking a break - off his feet. He might have been alright if he’d had his wings closed, but as it was the wind of the blast caught in them threw him back.

 

The tech genius rose with a curse, “What was _that_?”

 

“Grand Master Dashi expelled a large amount of chi at once,” Omi replied, squinting into the rain and dark to try and see the battle. Chase and Dashi were too far away to be more than dots in the dark.

 

“Guess it’s getting pretty heated, then,” Jack said, getting to his feet. As he looked up, he was glad he’d set up an electronic shield against the rain. He’d worried about _so_ many things going wrong, and the weather was no exception.

 

“Indeed,” the dragon of water replied, “Chase has also shifted to his true form - the battle will only get more intense from here.”

 

The tech genius huffed a sigh, glancing over at JB-42. His Jackbots were equipped with night vision and video enhancement, so he knew he’d be able to see everything later… but it didn’t stop his desire to see it _now_.

 

“How can you even tell?” Jack asked, picking up the food he’d dropped.

 

Omi had his eyes closed, dots on his forehead glowing as he laughed, “Jack Spicer, you are so foolish - I am the dragon of _water_ , and it is raining.”

 

The tech genius rolled his eyes - of course. Then he paused, listening, “I’m no xiaolin warrior, but does it sound like they’re-”

 

The monk moved before he finished the question, flipping into the air and landing behind Jack to jerk the young heylin out of the way of Chase and Dashi rolling past at incredible speed.

 

The tech genius suddenly wished he couldn’t see the battle anymore as Omi continued maneuvering him out of the way of the battle - not only was it scary, it was also nauseating.

 

“Sorry for the inconvenience, boys,” Dashi called out jovially, flipping, rolling, and gliding out of reach, “I might have hit a sore spot.”

 

Chase said nothing, growling and snarling and slashing with his claws, tails, and wings.

 

Despite all the movement, there were still enough times where Jack wasn’t in immediate physical danger for him to watch. Even as a dangerous predator, the warlord still managed to make the tech genius’s heart rate jump - and not in fear, either. He was just so… wonderfully intimidating and powerful.

 

And then the combatants were gone again, out into the dark and rain.

 

Jack heaved a sigh of relief as he melted to the ground, “You know, I really hope they stay out there this time.”

 

For the next week, as the battle marched ever on, Dashi and Chase did manage to keep their distance from the construction. As promised, the time machine was finished by then. Jack put his bots back in storage - save for JB-42 - in case they were needed later. He couldn’t think of what for, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t anything that could pop up unexpectedly.

 

Dojo also returned in that time period, shrinking down next to all the monks and Jack playing cards, “Well, don’t you all look _so_ invested in a battle of some of the greatest martial artists of all time.”

 

“You can only watch two guys duke it out for so long before it becomes boring,” Raimundo said, “No matter how good they are.”

 

“It’s kind of like physical Greek to me,” Jack added.

 

“What, you’re not a martial artists?” the dragon asked, putting his hands on his hips.

 

“Nope,” the tech genius replied, “Got an threes, Kimiko?”

 

“Go fish,” the Japanese monk said.

 

“Wait but… you’re one of theses guys’ enemies, right?” Dojo went on, “How do you… well, do anything if you can’t fight?”

 

“I didn’t say that,” Jack replied, drawing a card, “I just said I’m not a martial artist.”

 

“So you do magic then?” the dragon asked, “Like that witch Wuya?”

 

The tech genius shuddered, “Please never compare me to Wuya again.”

 

“Got any fives, Omi?” Raimundo asked.

 

“Drat,” the younger monk said, handing over a card.

 

“And no, I can’t do magic,” Jack added, “I build robots.”

 

“And smash on Chase Young,” Omi added, smiling slyly.

 

“That’s crush on, Omi,” Raimundo corrected.

 

“That too!”

 

“Any aces, Kimi?” Clay asked, “And will y’all lay off? You’re starting to make hornets look cuddly.”

 

“Go fish,” the dragon of fire replied, “And seriously, guys, enough.”

 

“Whatever, I’m over it,” Jack said, waving a hand, “Not like the man himself doesn’t know…”

 

Dojo looked around them all suspiciously, “Are you _sure_ you’re evil? Cause this seems pretty friendly for some arch enemies.”

 

“Have any twos, Jack?” Kimiko asked.

 

“Yeah,” the tech genius said, handing over two cards, “And what do _you_ suggest? We just sit here glaring and throwing insults at each other for who knows how long?”

 

“Raimundo, are you in possession of any queens?” Omi asked.

 

“Go fish,” the Brazilian monk said, “Yeah, Dojo, lighten up - even future _you_ feels bad for Jack.”

 

“Ha. Ha,” Jack replied.

 

Clay looked up at the fight, tipping his hat up, “How much longer you think they’ll be?”

 

“Eh, not too much longer,” Dojo said, shading his eyes as he looked up despite the sunset dimness, “They’re both looking pretty worn out.”

 

“Can you actually tell, or are you just guessing?” Jack asked, leaning up to try and see the cowboy monk’s hand.

 

“He’s guessing,” Raimundo said, leaning back to do the same.

 

The dragon gave them both an unimpressed look, “You know what, nevermind, you guys are more alike than I thought.”

 

“Hey!” the Brazilian monk said, looking away to glare at Dojo.

 

Clay took the opportunity to peek at his friend’s hand.

 

The actual dragon among them rolled his eyes.

 

That was when Dashi and Chase crashed to the ground again, this time making a crater with their landing. It blew the remaining cards away and knocked Jack flat.

 

“Ugh, again?” he groused, crossing his arms, “Someone let me know if I should build a bunker…”

 

“Nah, I think… it’s over,” Raimundo said, getting to his feet.

 

The tech genius got up in surprise, and looked over.

 

Chase and Dashi’s hands were locked together, both struggling to take over. The heylin prince was still in his true form, and both warriors were panting heavily, glaring. Dashi’s robes were dirty and torn, some bruising already apparent on the skin revealed. Though not entirely over, the battle was obviously coming to a close.

 

Jack scratched the back of his neck - while it had been his idea to come back, even he wasn’t sure who he wanted to win. With a sigh, he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked towards his tent, “I’m going to start tearing down.”

 

“Good idea,” Kimiko said, headed towards her tent as well. They’d already stacked the crates and such they were done with on the transportation platform, so all that was left was the camp gear.

 

In the field, the two masters broke apart, but their moves were noticeably sluggish by magical superhuman standards - that is, at the level of regular humans. They weren’t even relying on chi anymore.

 

“It is… strange, to see them moving so slowly,” Omi said.

 

“They’ve been fighting for two weeks straight, dude,” Raimundo said, “I don’t even know how that’s _possible_.”

 

“Well first you gotta be too dumb to realize you’re starving,” Dojo said, then pointed with a grin, “You look ready for that.”

 

“Very funny,” the Brazilian monk said.

 

“I thought - oh,” the dragon said, paling as he looked out into the field.

 

The young adults, alerted by his tone, looked over as well. It was obvious why Dojo had paled - Dashi was on the ground, breath heaving, but not moving otherwise.

 

Chase rolled the Grand Master over with a kick. He panted as well, then turned and started walking away, “I win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I heavily imply that Chase and Guan were in a relationship before Chase went heylin? Yes. Yes I did. I don't even know where that came from, I just thought it would be funny. Enjoy?


	8. Sleepy Time

Dashi laughed, then winced, “Congratulations.”

 

The heylin prince of darkness was halfway to the machine site before anyone moved. The monks and Dojo rushed forward, past him the the Grand Master’s side. 

 

Jack stayed where he was, watching Chase warily as the man turned dragon made it to the machine site. He seemed… tired. 

 

The warlord didn’t feel anything - he’d thought he’d be… something. Satisfied. Triumphant.  _ Exhausted _ . Instead he felt… nothing. He didn’t even feel pain - though he was sure that would change. Perhaps the exhaustion was simply too overwhelming for anything else - but he was too worked up from the fight to relax, either. 

 

Chase stepped onto the platform, mind so caught up that he honestly hadn’t noticed Jack until then - but it did now, field of vision narrowing to the mortal. 

 

The tech genius flinched as the golden-eyed gaze fell on him - it was…  _ intense _ . 

 

The warlord walked up to the young man, looming above him. He could hear the monks worrying over Dashi yards away, but his paradoxically tired and alert mind seemed to have focused on the redhead in front of him. 

 

Jack was too worried about setting the dark prince off to move - it wasn’t that the heylin prince seemed… irritated, or like he still wanted to fight, but the young man had been studying his idol for a  _ long  _ time. The older heylin was tense in way he only got before a big battle. The tech genius supposed that, after two weeks of intense fighting, Chase’s body was running on autopilot - even if his mind was shot.  

 

“Food,” the warlord said. 

 

“Oh,” Jack jumped in shock, nearly falling over but catching himself and twisting off balance to stumble towards the supply crate, “Uh, yeah, let me just…”

 

The warlord followed him over, blinking owlishly at those bright white wings. He was having a hard time… focusing on the things he wanted to. Like his need to eat before he collapsed - unless he wanted to wake up irrational and ravenous. Never a good combination when it came to being a dragon warlord. 

 

But instead of food, his mind was focused on… 

 

“Soft,” he said, clawed hand carefully petting one of those wings. So oddly focused was he that he watched the way the top feathers curled over his fingers - had Jack’s wings always been so curly?

 

The tech genius stiffened in surprise - the rough pads of Chase’s hands caught against his feathers; not enough to hurt or cause damage, just enough to tug. It was… actually kind of nice. But that was still a clawed dragon hand in his wing, and judging by the one-word only communication, the warlord didn’t seem to be… all there. 

 

“R… results of the best breeding,” Jack said, moving carefully forward a step. 

 

Chase followed, making a  _ churr _ ing noise deep in his throat. 

 

“Uh… my mom’s American, and my dad’s half,” the tech genius went on, more just to talk than anything else. He was pretty sure the warlord wouldn’t remember anything he was saying, but it was still weird to have Chase close and  _ not _ insulting or harming him, “Old money Americans like fancy pigeon wings. Pioneer thing, go figure. Uh… was there something in particular you wanted to eat…?”

 

The dark prince looked around Jack, seeing a refrigerated crate full of food. He pushed past the young man and nosed around it, finding something palatable to his reptilian form - meat. 

 

The tech genius made a face, backing up as the warlord ripped open paper packing and dug in, “You’re eating it  _ raw _ ? Gross.”

 

“He is a  _ monster _ , dude,” Raimundo said. 

 

Jack turned to see the monks returning to the machine site - Clay and Raimundo were supporting Grand Master Dashi between them. 

 

The tech hesitated, then sighed and went to a different supply crate, grabbing an extensive first aid kit. He brought it over and handed it to Kimiko, “Here.”

 

“Thanks, Jack,” the Japanese monk said, walking over to the nearby rock her friends were gently setting down the Grand Master. 

 

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets, shoulders hunching, “Yeah, well, it’s just to preserve the timeline.”

 

“Sure it is,” Raimundo said, rolling his eyes. 

 

Dashi snorted, “I’m a pretty tough guy, you know - you can all stop worrying. Really, it’s kind of annoying.”

 

“And he’s not worth it,” Dojo added, waving a shaking hand, “Getting in fights with his students, making people worry…” the dragon cut himself off, bursting into tears. 

 

The Grand Master rolled his eyes, “Alright, I’m sorry, will you calm down?”

 

“I’ll try,” the dragon replied, sniffling. 

 

“How long until the gate opens?” Raimundo said, approaching the young heylin.

 

Jack checked his watch, “Three hours.”

 

“Plenty of time then,” Clay said, “Best finish tearing down. Need any help, Kimi?”

 

“No, I’m good,” the Japanese monk replied, using the first aid kit to treat Dashi. 

 

“You kids are pretty capable,” the Grand Master said, laughing with a wince, “I haven’t gotten a beating like this in  _ years _ . Guess I am 1500 years behind in my training.”

 

“Still lasted longer than Guan,” Jack muttered, finding a crate to lean on. 

 

Dashi stared in surprise, then smiled slyly, “Oh? So Guan’s still alive 1500 years from now?”

 

Faster than a blink, a rock whizzed past the Grand Master’s head. On the platform, Chase growled in warning. 

 

“Hey, maybe don’t provoke people that can kill you when you can’t defend yourself?” Dojo said, slithering around Dashi’s shoulders, “I know it’s a rare occurrence for you, but even you value your life over a joke, right? Right?”

 

“Who’s joking?” the Grand Master asked, “Chase and Guan were both my students - why shouldn’t I be curious about  _ both _ of them?”

 

The heylin warlord snarled came down on all fours, poised to strike. 

 

Raimundo, Clay, and Omi jumped in front of the Grand Master, ready to defend him. In the state he was in, even incensed, they were pretty sure they could take him. 

 

“Grand Master, I don’ mean to question your wisdom,” the cowboy monk said, “But ah’m not sure I see the reason for pokin’ the bear here.”

 

“While I do not understand why Master Monk Guan is a bruised spot for Chase Young, I must agree with Clay,” Omi added, “This course seems most unwise.”

 

“Sore spot, Omi,” Raimundo said. 

 

“That too,” the dragon of water said. 

 

“Hey, Jackie!” Dashi called out suddenly, surprising the monks, “Unless you want that machine of yours to suffer some damage, I suggest you distract lizard breath over here!”

 

“ _ Me _ ?” the tech genius squeaked, having already jumped up at the threat of more fighting, “What can  _ I _ do?”

 

“Uh, yeah, we just went over how kiddo’s not a martial artist earlier,” Dojo added, hiding behind the Grand Master’s back. 

 

“That’s why I said  _ distract _ , not fight,” Dashi said, “Come on, kid, you’re a genius, right? It can’t be that hard to figure out.”

 

“What could you  _ possi _ -” Jack hesitated, because suddenly he  _ did _ know what the monk was suggesting he do. Had the Grand Master seen? From that distance, while injured? It had lasted less than a minute… 

 

“Uh, dude?” Raimundo said, “If you’re gonna do something, you better do it fast.”

 

The tech made a strained groan of aggravation - they couldn’t risk the time machine getting damaged, or else they would be stuck in the past, but it was so…

 

“Jack!” Kimiko said, cutting through his thoughts as she joined the others. 

 

With a sigh, the young heylin cautiously approached the growling warlord with his hands up in a pacifying gesture. Then, taking a steeling breath, he opened and closed his wings to draw attention to them. 

 

The motion caused Chase’s head to snap towards him. 

 

Jack flinched, and stilled, keeping his hands up. 

 

The monks watched in tensed silence as the large reptile approached their very weak, very fragile frenemy. Raimundo cast a dubious look over his shoulder at Dashi - the Grand Master put a finger to his lips, eyes shining with amusement. The dragon of wind looked forward again, trusting the legendary monk. 

 

The warlord’s approach was slow, still on all fours, snuffling. When he was within a few feet of Jack, he rose up on two legs again, a wickedly clawed hand reaching out. 

 

The tech genius tensed up, closing his eyes on instinct - Chase had a tendency to throw him by grabbing his face when particularly angry. 

 

The dark prince’s hand hesitated at the flinch, then continued on, stroking down one of the mesmerizingly white wings. The soft feeling made him… calmer, somehow. Chase circled behind the young heylin, hands ever so softly carding through those curly feathers his half-asleep mind was so fascinated with. 

 

Jack heaved a sigh of relief at the lack of maiming, even as his face lit up with embarrassment. He shot a glare at Dashi, “You’re a horrible person. And my name is  _ Jack _ .”

 

The Grand Master couldn't help it - he burst out laughing, falling on his side despite the pain. The young monks in front of him stared in shock at the tableau. Raimundo was the first one to slap a hand to his mouth, honestly trying to reign in his laughter - but he failed, and soon Omi was also laughing. 

 

Kimiko sighed, shaking her head and returning to treating Dashi, “Honestly, I thought a Grand Master Dragon would be more mature then some stupid  _ boys _ …”

 

“You’n me both,” Clay said, scratching his head - he wasn’t sure he saw what was so funny about the situation. Chase was obviously functioning at an instinctual level, and Jack was just trying to keep a fight from wrecking their way home. To him, it just seemed logical. 

 

“Sorry, sorry,” Raimundo said, struggling to get a hold of himself, “But… it’s just…”

 

Jack crossed his arms, continuing to glare, “Yeah yeah, laugh it up…”

 

Chase was making that  _ churr _ ing sound again, and gentle pressed his snout between the young heylin’s shoulder blades. 

 

Jack yelped in surprise, jumping forward a bit - only to have a tail sweep his legs out from under him, clawed hands grabbing him to set him on ground. 

 

The warlord settled behind him, hands going back to his wings, “Ignore them.”

 

The tech genius flinched again at the sound of Chase’s voice - rough around the edges, like it was an effort to speak. 

 

“Oh, look who’s back with us,” Dashi said, resettled on the convenient rock, “Feel better?”   
  


“Don’t push your luck, old man,” the dark prince shot back, then hissed through his many sharp teeth.

 

Even though he knew it wasn’t directed at him, the angry sound right in Jack’s ear had his wings closing in fear, “Uh, can I-”

 

“No,” Chase cut him off, clawed hands resettling - still  _ oh _ so gently - in the tech genius’s wings, “I am…”

 

“Too worked up from the fight to calm down on your own?” Dashi guessed. 

 

“Grand Master Dashi,” Kimiko said, getting to her feet and putting her hands on her hips, “With all due respect? Shut  _ up _ .”

 

The older monk held up his hands in surprise, “Yes, ma’am.”

 

“And  _ you two _ ,” the Japanese monk continued.

 

“Shutting up and tearing down camp!” Raimundo said, springing to his feet with a salute and dashing away before his friend’s temper got any worse. 

 

Omi cleared his throat, then smiled at the female monk before dashing away as well. 

 

“You know, I like her,” Dojo said, curling around Dashi’s arm to speak from his shoulder, “She’s got some sense in her head.”

 

“Thank you,” Kimiko said, smiling and humming pleasantly as she went back to the first aid kit. 

 

The Grand Master snorted at the young monk, then looked back to the two on the platform. 

 

Jack, for his part, was trying to hold onto his indignation enough to keep from doing anything  _ more _ embarrassing - like falling asleep again. But it was really hard - even for someone as petty as he was - to keep up a front when his all time crush and idol was apparently fascinated with his wings in their own right and exploring every inch of them. 

 

Chase really didn’t care about anyone else - as long as Dashi was silent and Jack wasn’t tensing back up, he could let his thoughts drift while letting his hands sink into the softness of the tech genius’s wings. It was almost like a form of meditation - he was so tired that coherent thought took considerable effort, even when he was calm, and he was honestly glad for the reprieve. 

 

Dashi rolled his lips to keep from smiling too wide - oh, those poor boys had  _ no idea _ , did they? 

 

Kimiko, as close as she was, noticed the expression, “Why did you do that?”

 

“I thought I was supposed to shut up?” the Grand Master asked, arching a brow - but he’d kept his voice low, as not to draw attention. 

 

Clay, finished putting away his gear, took a seat on the other side of the legendary monk, “Ah’m pretty curious about that m’self.”

 

“Well…” Dashi said, “Between the three of us…”

 

“Four of us,” Dojo said, crossing his arms.

 

The Grand Master rolled his eyes, “Four of us, the reason Chase was so angry about me bringing up… you-know-who is because they used to be a couple.”

 

“They  _ what _ ?” Kimiko demanded, then clapped a hand over her mouth.

 

The pair on the platform hadn’t seemed to notice. 

 

Dashi tapped a finger to his lips, “It was a secret - well, they  _ thought _ it was a secret. They were both sworn to temples at a young age, so their relationship was  _ technically _ against the rules.”

 

“And if  _ someone _ had stopped them instead of letting them get away with it,” Dojo said, “ _ Maybe _ we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

 

“Oh, hush, you,” the Grand Master said. 

 

“That’s so…  _ weird _ ,” the Japanese monk said. 

 

Clay nodded his agreement, “But what does that have to do with Jack?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Dashi asked, amused. 

 

The younger monks looked at each other, then the platform. 

 

Kimiko shrugged, “Not really.”

 

“Yeah, ah’m a little lost, part-er, Grand Master,” Clay added. 

 

Dashi rolled his eyes with a put upon sigh, “Then consider figuring it out a free lesson from yours truly - because if you honestly can’t figure it out on your own, you’ll never make it to full dragon status.”

 

Meanwhile, Omi glanced around before sneaking up to his Brazilian friend, “Raimundo, I have had the most wonderful idea.”

 

“Oh no, what is it this time?” the dragon of wind asked. 

 

“I have come up with a plan to make up for our more shameful behavior in the past regarding Jack Spicer,” his Chinese friend said.

 

“Why are you even stressing this, dude?” Raimundo said, “Yeah, ok, Jack’s not like…  _ the worst _ or anything, and I  _ guess _ I’ve been kind of a jerk - but he’s still our  _ enemy _ , Omi.”

 

“But Grand master Dashi appears to be helping!” the dragon of water argued. 

 

“That was-” his Brazilian friend started, then hesitated as he remembered the look of self-satisfied amusement on the Grand Master’s face… like maybe he’d  _ planned _ for Chase to start preening Jack. 

 

Raimundo looked over to the platform, and recalled the reaction Dashi’d had to the situation - yeah, he’d laughed, but… he hadn’t seemed surprised. And  _ he _ didn’t know that the situation had happened before like they did. Did that mean… Dashi  _ was _ helping, like Omi said? But… why? 

 

“What?” Omi asked, jumping into his field of vision and hovering, “What was it?” 

 

“It - nevermind, what’s your plan?” the Brazilian monk asked, shaking his head. He really had no way of knowing what the Grand Master was thinking - but… maybe he should follow his lead?

 

“We assist Jack with his crush on Chase Young,” the dragon of water said, crossing his arms and smiling proudly. 

 

Raimundo sighed, putting his hands on his hips, “First, I don’t think they really need help, and if they did, I wouldn’t want to be the one to give it. Second, we’re not an evil dating service. Third, even if I were to  _ agree _ to this stupid plan, what would you even have us  _ do _ ? Set them up on a  _ date _ ?”

 

“Well…” Omi said, scratching at his chin at the major flaw in his plan, “I do not know - but that is because I have no experience with dating! But  _ you _ \- you are a total baby attractor, correct?”

 

“That’s… babe magnet,” Raimundo said, almost impressed with how off-base that one had been. 

 

“That, too!” the dragon of water said, “But the point is that  _ you _ have the experience that I lack!”

 

“I…” the Brazilian monk started raising a hand… then he pointed, “Right.”

 

In truth, Raimundo had come to the temple before he’d been in a relationship - but he’d been bragging about his many,  _ many _ girlfriends since day one, and he wasn’t about to admit to that lie yet. Not that it helped with the one girl he  _ wanted _ to date…

 

He looked over at Kimiko, still talking with Clay, Dojo, and Dashi. She’d never been impressed with his braggadocio - and even though he was  _ pretty _ sure she liked him back, and they’d had plenty of  _ moments _ , he wasn’t sure how to make things…  _ progress _ . 

 

“So you will help then?” Omi asked, grinning and breaking his reverie. 

 

Raimundo  _ really _ wanted to say no… but if he left the dragon of water to his own devices, this was just going to be sad, not to mention  _ embarrassing _ \- for Jack  _ and _ Omi.

 

“Yeah, fine - but let’s save it until we get back and make a plan,” the Brazilian monk said.  _ And I can get Clay and Kimiko to help with damage control… _

 

“That is most wise!” Omi agreed, and the two went back to tear down.

 

Back on the platform, Jack was trying  _ really _ hard not to fall asleep - now that the battle was over, the time machine was built, and everything was now a very secure waiting game, he felt  _ exhausted _ . The stress of the last two weeks had kept him wired, and sleep had been restless at best - if wasn’t already  _ used _ to working under those conditions, he’d probably have fainted already. As it was, all the missed sleep was catching up to him, and the very thorough preening wasn’t helping.  

 

Chase wasn’t far behind the tech genius - now that he’d calmed down, his own limbs felt heavy as lead. He could still see by the sluggish swaying that the young man in front of him was nearly falling over asleep. Mind too hazy for rational thought, the still reptilian warlord pulled back - just enough to curl around the redhead, resting his massive head in the young heylin’s lap. Jack was warm, and as a reptile, Chase ran cold. 

 

The tech genius flinched at the heavy head suddenly in his lap, heart-rate kicking up… for about two seconds before he decided he was too tired for this shit and just leaned back and finally passed out. 

 

In sleep, one of the dark prince’s wings wrapped over Jack. 

 

Dashi had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing again. Dojo glared at him in disbelief. 

 

Raimundo and Omi had just walked back over, so all four young monks could stare openly. 

 

“It’s… kind of cute,” Kimiko said, shrugging. 

 

“Chase is gonna kill him when he wakes up,” Raimundo said, also covering a laugh. 

 

“Good thing that will probably be a few days, then,” Dashi said, hesitantly getting to his feet, “Now, since we apparently have some time - why don’t you guys show me how your trainings been going?”

 

* * *

 

Nearly three hours later, Jack and Chase were dead asleep.

 

“ _ Should _ we wake them?” Raimundo asked, scratching the back of his head, “Like, do we  _ need _ to?”

 

“Not really,” Kimiko shrugged, “Jack showed me how to prime everything - it’s just one button, even you could do it.”

 

“That’s good - hey!” the Brazilian monk said. 

 

“So all you guys need is for me to use the Eye to power it up,” Dashi said, sitting with a groan, “Dojo, you handle it.”

 

“Excuse me?” the dragon demanded, putting his hands on his hips. 

 

The Grand Master waved a hand, “I’m worn out - it’s not like I’m asking you to do something  _ hard _ . Oh, do you have a blanket?”

 

“Here,” Dojo said, throwing a blanket he produced from…  _ somewhere _ over the monk, “You’d think a Grand Master would be less of a lazy bones…” 

 

Raimundo squinted - there was something… familiar about that blanket… 

 

Kimiko, looking at a second watch she’d dug out, stepped onto the platform, “Thirty seconds left, look alive!”

 

The Brazilian monk shook his head, getting on the platform - it was probably nothing. 

 

“You don’ think this’ll… ya know?” Clay asked, looking at the sleeping heylins and scratching under his hat. 

 

“What?” Raimundo asked, arching a brow. 

 

“Uh…” the cowboy monk said, looking at Kimiko.

 

The Japanese monk shook her head. 

 

“Nothin’, nevermind,” he said, shrugging. 

 

Raimundo and Omi looked at each other curiously. 

 

“Ten,” Kimiko said, cutting off further questions, “Nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one!”

 

“Eye of Dashi!” Dojo called out, lightning striking the power unit. 

 

As before, everything on the platform disappeared in a flash of light - except this time, after they left, the time machine imploded. 

 

“I’m gonna miss those kids,” the dragon said, then shrugged,  “Well, at least until 1500 years passes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this scene of sleeping Jack and Chase in my head since last chapter lol. Also realized I neglected to choose a bird for Jack's wings - frillback pigeon.


	9. Ice-Skating

As planned, the xiaolin monks and their adversaries reappeared on the platform in the present. 

 

“Welcome back…” Guan trailed off, looking in the direction of the sleeping pair. He arched a brow. 

 

“I missed you guys!” Dojo said, leaping over to the young monks and growing just big enough to hug them all at once. 

 

Pulling away, Kimiko noticed the Master Monk’s gaze, “Grand Master Dashi was… not what I expected.”

 

Understanding seemed to pass over Guan’s face as he turned to the young monk with a smile, “No, he very rarely met people’s expectations - for one reason or another. I take it all went well?”

 

“Well…” Raimundo said, scratching the back of his neck, wings fluttering uncertainly, “Chase won.”

 

The Master Monk frowned, and nodded, looking over at the warlord, “I fear what that may mean - but there is little we can do at this time.”

 

“Guess we’ll just have to wait it out,” the Brazilian monk agreed. 

 

“We should get going - I can’t wait to get home,” Kimiko said, stretching before picking up her backpack. 

 

“I agree, home is most welcome,” Omi said. 

 

“Y’all don’ think we should do somethin’ about… that?” Clay asked, using a thumb to point at the sleeping heylins. 

 

“Like what?” his Japanese friend asked, “I doubt we can wake Chase up, and despite what Rai thinks, I don’t think Jack is danger, either.”

 

“It was a joke,” Raimundo agreed, “I don’t think Chase’s ‘honor code’ would let him kill Jack after all this.”

 

“It would not,” Guan confirmed, and turned towards the elevator, “I agree that we should not linger here - it is unwise to remain in an enemy’s domain longer than necessary.”

 

Kimiko and Clay shared a look.

 

“I will find my own way back,” the Master Monk went on, taking up the entire elevator with his great height and build. 

 

Once the doors had closed, Raimundo stepped in front of his friends, “Ok, what is with you two and the funny looks? You know something we don’t?”

 

“We’ll tell you when we get back,” Kimiko said, crossing her arms. 

 

“Why not now?” Omi asked, crossing his arms as well, “You two are acting most suspicious!”

 

“Relax, Omi,” Raimundo said, “If Kimiko says she’ll tell us when we get back it must be for a good reason.”

 

“Thank you, Rai,” the Japanese monk replied. 

 

The dragon of water huffed, pouting, but said no more. 

 

Kimiko looked over again, then giggled, pulling out her phone and powering it up.

 

“What are you doing? I thought you wanted us to  _ stop  _ making fun of Jack,” Raimundo asked, looking over her shoulder. 

 

“It’s not to make fun of Jack,” the dragon of fire said, snapping a picture, “It’s to send Jack later - he’ll probably panic when he gets up and won’t think of it himself.”

 

“Yeah, and I guess it is kinda sweet and all,” Dojo said, from on top of Clay’s hat, “If you ignore the fact that it’s Chase Young and Jack Spicer.”

 

“Not ta mention how this’ll nevah happen again,” Clay added, shaking his head - then he paused and scratched under his hat, “Unless all that stuff before was Chase’s attempt at courtin’...”

 

“Huh?” the Brazilian monk asked. 

 

Omi laughed, slapping his knee, “Oh Clay, your old man humor is so funny!”

 

“Ah’m not jokin’,” Clay said, putting his hands on his hips, “Jus’ sayin’, all tha’ preenin’, the compliments, dinner… sounds an awful lot like wooin’.”

 

“Chase. Trying to…  _ woo _ Jack?” Raimundo asked, “Get real, dude.”

 

Kimiko tapped her chin, “I mean… as weird as it sounds… Clay has a point.”

 

“ _ Or _ ,” the Brazilian monk said, “More likely theory here - Chase got  _ bored _ and decided to  _ fuck with _ Jack because he’s an easy target.” 

 

“I have to side with Raimundo here,” Dojo said, shrugging, “Chase only cares about being the strongest warrior in history - now that this whole time travel business is behind him, he’ll go right back to being the jerk he usually is.”

 

“But if Chase  _ is _ doing the wooing, it will make our plan work most smoothly!” Omi said, wings flapping in excitement.

 

“ _ Your _ plan,” Raimundo corrected, “And  _ sssh _ , they’re  _ right there _ .”

 

“Plan?” Clay asked. 

 

“Yes! To-” Omi started.

 

The dragon of air clapped a hand over his mouth, “We’ll tell you when we get back.”

 

Kimiko sighed, but smiled, “Fair enough. Look, the elevator’s back - let’s get going.”

 

* * *

 

Jack woke up several hours later, blinking up at his lab’s dark ceiling. After falling asleep more than once, he’d set the lights to dim after an hour without movement. He still felt disoriented, like he did after sleeping for ten plus hours after a manic marathon building session, and strangely… restricted. He tried to move, still not quite awake, and his legs felt heavier than usual. He managed to push away whatever was on top of him, though it was followed by a soft growl. 

 

Wait. 

 

Suddenly, Jack was  _ very _ awake. He stilled, heart pounding as he looked down. Chase’s head was still in his lap, which explained the lack of feeling in his legs. The warlord appeared to still be asleep, large, reptilian body completely wrapped around the tech genius. Slowly, Jack tried to push Chase’s head off him again. It didn’t even budge. 

 

The young man took a deep breath,  _ Ok, Jack, clam down. You can get out of this - you just have to think. Chase is super heavy and strong enough that you wouldn’t be able to move him even if he  _ wasn’t  _ a big lizard. You just gotta… _

 

“Um, Chase?” he said, using both hands and using all his upper body strength shift the reptilian head just a little, “Chase? Oh, come  _ on _ …” 

 

The dark prince grumble-growled, and shifted - in a way that wrapped him more securely around the tech genius. 

 

Jack hissed - the shifting had taken the pressure off his legs, and they woke up with red hot pins and needles. He slid his feet back, raising his knees to get movement in them - it didn’t help very much as the heavy lizard head was still in his lap. He flapped his wings instinctually - they knocked into Chase’s wings, which seemed to do a better job at rousing the warlord. 

 

Chase rose his head, eyes still heavy with sleep. He blinked, looking around in confusion. 

 

Jack took the opportunity to awkwardly slid away, tripping over his feet and falling face first into the floor in his rush, “Ow…”

 

The warlord noticed the movement and the loss of warmth after a moment - mind still sluggish. He watched as the young man picked himself up to his hands and knees. Chase  _ churr _ ed, and reached out to pull the source of warmth back, sifting to lay on his side, instinctually aware of his much greater weight. 

 

Jack yelped, struggling to pull away. He kicked out, but it was stalled by a reptilian tail wrapping around his leg, “Shit! Chase - come  _ on _ \- this isn’t-”

 

The warlord huffed, nuzzling into the tech genius’s wings. The struggling didn’t do much to stop him, “Soft.”

 

“So you’ve said,” the young man grit out, sighing and giving up at the gentle affection, “Don’t you want to go home? Teleportation magic isn’t that hard, right?”

 

Chase rumbled, “Safe.”

 

“You’d be safer there - warrior cats, magic defenses…” Jack looked around his lab, trying to think of  _ something _ , “Not to mention more  _ comfortable _ in a  _ bed _ …”

 

The warlord grumbled again, and stood - taking Jack with him. 

 

“What-” the tech genius started. 

 

There was a shift of heylin magic, and they reappeared in Jack’s bedroom. Chase half collapsed into the bed, curling around the younger man again. He repeated, “Safe.”

 

“Well… it’s something…” Jack said, glad to be off the hard ground at least. This was so…  _ weird _ . And no doubt once Chase was in his right mind again he’d blame Jack for this. 

 

The tech genius sighed, wondering how long the dark prince was going to sleep. And why did he think he was safe  _ here _ ? Actually, wait a minute, how had Chase known where his bedroom was? 

 

“Chase?” Jack asked. 

 

There was no reply - the warlord was fully asleep again. 

 

The tech genius sighed again -  _ no answers for now _ , he thought. He supposed he  _ did _ have a pretty sweet security system… but the only part of it Chase knew about was the heylin teleportation shield. It had really helped his work to not have Wuya dropping in and nagging him whenever she felt like - oh.  _ Oh _ . 

 

Jack tried to shift to look at the warlord to no avail - Wuya liked to drop in on Chase as much as she did on him. While Chase’s warrior cats could handle her, she would no doubt take advantage of the situation to try and seize power - likely by calling in someone Chase’s cats  _ couldn’t _ handle. Like Hannibal Roy Bean. No one would be looking for Chase  _ here _ \- and without Jack letting them in, no one would find out by accident. (Unless the monks blabbed, but why would they?) 

 

In a weird way, Chase might be safer in Jack’s lair than his citadel at the moment. 

 

“Lair,” the tech genius said, “Bring food to the room - something simple. I get the feeling I’ll be here a while.”

 

“Affirmative, Master Jack,” a robotic voice replied. 

 

* * *

 

“Chase and Guan were a  _ couple _ ?” Raimundo gagged, “Ugh,  _ why _ ?”

 

“You  _ do _ remember Chase used to be a xiaolin warrior, right?” Kimiko asked, rolling her eyes, “It was back then.”

 

The young dragons were seated around in the courtyard to talk, having been given time to relax after returning. 

 

“They were most friendly when I met them in the past before,” Omi agreed, “It is not so hard to imagine for one as knowledgeable as I.”

 

“Ok, now what was the ‘plan’ you were talking about?” the Japanese monk asked. 

 

Raimundo groaned. 

 

“To help Jack Spicer with his crush on Chase Young!” the dragon of water replied proudly. 

 

Kimiko and Clay shared a look. 

 

Clay scratched at his hairline, “Um, partner, I don’ think they need our help.”

 

“It’s nice that you want to help, Omi,” Kimiko said, putting a hand on her friend’s shoulder, “But Clay’s right - they actually seem to be getting along just fine on their own.”

 

“But… but how will I make up for my blunders in the group chatting?” the Chinese monk asked. 

 

“You can still be supportive,” the dragon of fire replied, “It’s not like Jack has any  _ real _ friends… er…  _ other _ friends.”

 

“I think you were right the first time,” Raimundo said, earning an elbow in his ribs, “Hey!”

 

“Y’all don’ think Master Monk Guan was put out at seein’ Jack and Chase all cozy like, do you?” Clay asked. 

 

“Nah,” the Brazilian monk said, waving a hand, “That was 1500 years ago - Chase was a different person. And, you know, not evil?”

 

“I don’t know, he did look surprised…” the American monk said. 

 

“We were also most surprised, Clay,” Omi said, hovering to be eye-level, “It was a most strange sight.”

 

“I guess…” the dragon of earth conceded reluctantly. 

 

“I think you’re reading too much into it,” Kimiko agreed, “And even if you’re right, it’s not like there’s anything we can  _ do _ about it.”

 

Clay sighed, “Fair enough.”

 

* * *

 

By increasing the temperature of the room, Jack managed to get himself free the next day. It was three more days before Chase actually woke up. 

 

The first thing he did was find food - eating before sleeping had only lessened his hunger upon waking, not eliminated it. There was already meat stocked conveniently in the refrigerator. Once that need was sated, the warlord was rational enough to shift into his human form. 

 

He looked around the room - there was a blanket and pillow haphazardly on the couch, revealing where his host had been staying. Chase snorted.

 

_ I may owe Spicer an apology _ , he thought. He remembered very little after the fight - and he still wasn’t sure how he felt about his victory.  _ No matter - it will come to me. _

 

The warlord went in search of the ‘boy’ genius, mainly to discover how he had ended up in the young man’s bed. It took him nearly twenty minutes - Jack was in none of the rooms he’d toured before, not even his lab - it was only after he’d checked these that he’d noticed a new elevator. Curious, he stepped inside - it was much larger than the other one, which made Chase smirk in amusement. 

 

The room he entered had heavy metal music blasting, and a noticeably chilly temperature. He arched a brow in curiosity as he walked further in, through a square archway to a small set of bleacher seats. Down below was an ice rink, and it wasn’t hard to spot the black-clad figure skating across it. 

 

Jack was more graceful than the warlord had ever seen - gliding into a jump-spin, landing on one foot and gliding again, jumping again here, spinning further along, wings opening and closing as a counterbalance. 

 

Chase felt his eyes widen as he walked closer, watching as the young man skated backwards into another jump. Ice-skating had been a warrior-art in his time, but in all the wars and battles he’d taken part in, he’d never seen the more graceful side of the skill. He was more surprised to witness it from someone normally so clumsy.

 

It was some time - Chase didn’t know how long - before Jack noticed his audience. When he did, he almost fell over in his rush to stop. He managed to hit the button to stop the music in the meanwhile. 

 

Chase snorted, resting his head in his hand, leaning on the short wall surrounding the rink.  _ That _ was more like the Jack he knew. 

 

Recovering, the tech genius skated over smoothly, already blushing. He stopped at the wall, next to his idol, “Oh, uh, hey, Chase.”

 

“I apologize for the imposition,” the warlord said, “How many days has it been?”

 

“Four,” Jack replied, scratching the back of his neck, still blushing, “Um, do you remember anything…?”

 

“Not really,” Chase said, smirking. The blushing was an interesting reaction, “I was hoping  _ you _ could fill in the blanks.”

 

The tech genius cleared his throat, wings fluttering uncertainly, “Well I couldn’t really wake you up, so…”

 

“You had your robots move me?” the warlord asked. 

 

“Uh… no,” Jack said, realizing that would have been a better plan, “You… moved yourself.”

 

“Did I?” Chase asked, “And why would I have done that? I doubt that in my true form I would have considered comfort.”

 

The tech genius shrugged, looking away, “Weird. I obviously couldn’t say what you were thinking…”

 

The warlord moved, taking a step to be directly in front of his host, grabbing the young man’s chin (gently but firmly) to make Jack look at him, “You are a terrible liar, Spicer.”

 

Jack swallowed, focused on keeping his wings still - Chase was so  _ close _ and he was  _ smirking _ in that way that  _ always _ made the young heylin’s stomach flip. He tried to answer - re really did - but it was just… too embarrassing to explain. Especially  _ to _ Chase. 

 

“Take your time,” the warlord said, letting go and moving back to the side, “I’ve got time.”

 

The tech genius sputtered, searching for  _ any _ way to - and then he remembered the picture. Once he’d freed himself and gotten ahold of his phone, it’d been waiting for him. ‘ _ Just a little present _ ’, Kimiko had texted with it. He glanced at Chase - no, he really wasn’t leaving, was he? With a sigh, he dug out his phone and pulled up the picture, then handed it to the warlord.

 

Chase accepted dubiously, arching a brow. 

 

As soon as it was out of his hands, Jack’s wings wrapped around him - he was too embarrassed and afraid of the warlord’s reaction to watch. 

 

The dark prince arched a brow at the reaction, then finally looked at the picture - and his second brow joined the first.  _ Ah _ , he thought,  _ I can see why someone like Spicer would find this hard to articulate. _

 

“Does this make you uncomfortable?” Chase asked, setting the device aside, “I had not realized I’d caused such a great inconvenience for you.”

 

“It’s fine,” Jack said, muffled by his wings, “You were pretty out of it.”

 

“And I’m sure Dashi had something to do with it,” the warlord added, drumming his fingers as he debated what to do. Clearly, his dragon half had found the young man warm and unthreatening in his exhausted state - not that he ever found Jack  _ threatening _ . Perhaps this… interesting misstep would work in his favor. 

 

“Uh, y-yeah… how’d you know?” the tech genius asked, slowly pulling his wings back at the lackluster reaction. 

 

Chase snorted, “Dashi couldn’t mind his own business to save his life - especially when it comes to me and Guan.”

 

Jack’s wings settled uneasily on his back, and the young man leaned on the half wall, “Because you were his students?”

 

“Something like that,” the warlord agreed, then nodded at the rink, “You’re very talented, Jack.”

 

The tech genius’s entire face went red again, but he froze in surprise. 

 

Chase arched a brow, “What?”

 

“Uh, nothing, just…” Jack cleared his throat, looking away, “You used my name.”

 

The warlord blinked, then smirked, “Should I not?”

 

“Uh…” the tech genius skated back a little, holding his hands up, “Do… do whatever you want.”

 

“Of course,” Chase said, watching in amusement, “I usually do.”

 

_ He certainly does _ , Jack thought, still feeling the heat on his face. 

 

The warlord sighed and straightened up, “Well, I must be off - until next time, Jack.”

 

“Y-yeah,” the tech genius stuttered, “You too.”

 

* * *

 

Chase returned to his citadel to find he had an unwelcome visitor. 

 

“Where have you been?” Wuya demanded, hands on her hips. 

 

“I traveled to the past and fought with Dashi,” the warlord replied, seeing no reason to lie. Now that he was home, he had nothing to do but consider how he felt about the battle. 

 

“You did?” the witch asked, wide-eyed - then she squinted suspiciously, “How? The Sands of Time-”

 

“Spicer has a time machine,” Chase replied. While he might switch to the young man’s first name to tease him, he saw no reason to make it seem as if they were associated beyond a specific need to others. Particularly on the heylin side. 

 

Wuya scoffed, crossing her arms, “Ack! That blasted time machine, if it weren’t for  _ that _ I’d still be ruling the world.”

 

“And I would not have beaten Dashi,” the warlord replied, lounging on his throne with a smirk. Just because _ he _ didn’t know how he felt was no reason for the witch see his uncertainty. 

 

“You…” the woman’s eyes were wide, “You  _ won _ ? You  _ beat _ Dashi?”

 

“Yes, which is more than I could say for you,” Chase replied, “Now did you come here with a reason?”

 

“Oh, the usual, evil alliance and all that,” Wuya waved a hand dismissively, “But beating Dashi… you’ve done it, Chase. You’ve proven you’re the strongest warrior of all time.”

 

“Was there any doubt?” the dark prince replied, scratching the head of one of his feline warriors as they approached. 

 

“Of course there was,” the witch said, slinking her way to one of the throne’s armrests, “Otherwise, there would have been no reason to journey to the past at all.”

 

Chase looked at her sidelong, “Only to silence the fools.”

 

“So when’s the party?” Wuya asked, studying her nails.

 

“The party?” 

 

“To celebrate your victory,” the witch clarified, giving the dark prince a sultry, sly smile, “To gloat over all those  _ fools _ you’ve silenced.  _ Surely _ you intend to have one?”

 

“I see no need for such a frivolity,” Chase said, careful to keep from giving any cues to how he was feeling, “As I said, my victory was never in question.”

 

“Then this wasn’t personal?” Wuya asked, leaning over him, “Because if it were just  _ personal _ I could understand wanting to keep your victory to yourself, but if it was  _ only _ to assure  _ others _ of your skill…”

 

The warlord regarded her with a steely gaze, then sighed in a put upon manner, “Well, as much as it irritates me to do so, I would not want anyone to assume something… dangerous.”

 

The witch grinned, sliding off the throne and waving over her shoulder, “Can’t wait for the invitation, Chase.”

 

After she’d left, Chase growled, steepling his hands. He  _ hated _ posturing - but Wuya, loathe as he was to admit it, had a point. If he wanted to appear both triumphant and gloating, he would need to be very public about his victory. He sighed - and rose, headed towards his baths.

 

It was a problem for tomorrow - today, he needed a bath, a real meal, and a night alone in his own bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuya's wings are raven wings, but with a green sheen instead of purple


	10. The Party, Part I

[surferdude447] yo jack

 

[surferdude447] weird question - did chase invite you to a victory party?

 

[jackattack] he invited you guys too?

 

[harajuku4life] yeah + master monk guan 

 

[harajuku4life] we heard from jermaine

 

[jackattack] who?

 

[omiwaterdragon] he was in the showdown for the serpent’s tail

 

[jackattack] right

 

[jackattack] who???

 

[harajuku4life] he + omi made friends during the showdown

 

[surferdude447] the dude chase trained to get under omi’s skin

 

[jackattack] oh right that guy

 

[harajuku4life] oc that’s wat u remember

 

[surferdude447] he’s training under guan now

 

[surferdude447] actually

 

surferdude447 added sm00thop3r4tor

 

[surferdude447] welcome to the frenemies, dude

 

[jackattack] what i don’t even know this loser

 

[sm00thop3r4tor] you know, i didn’t really believe you guys when you said you had a group chat with jack

 

[omiwaterdragon] it is a most strange arrangement

 

[sm00thop3r4tor] so about this victory party

 

[sm00thop3r4tor] chase beat dashi? like, the dashi?

 

[jackattack] do you know another dashi?

 

[jackattack] wait are you invited?? are b-roll monks on the list now, too?

 

[harajuku4life] uh jermaine is a wudai warrior

 

[sm00thop3r4tor] and you know

 

[sm00thop3r4tor] trained by chase

 

[sm00thop3r4tor] before i knew he was evil, anyways

 

[jackattack] rookie move

 

[jackattack] how could you not tell??

 

[jackattack] he’s so obviously evil 

 

[surferdude447] don’t start waxing poetic

 

[sm00thop3r4tor] he’s right though it’s pretty obvious in hindsight

 

[sm00thop3r4tor] i mean his belt has an eye on it

 

[cbailey95] Okay but there is something to be discussed here

 

[cbailey95] Why in tarnation is there a dress code?

 

[jackattack] oh yeah total power move there

 

[jackattack] lol do you losers even have formal attire?

 

[jackattack] except kimiko she has everything

 

[harajuku4life] damn straight

 

[surferdude447] like you have anything

 

[jackattack] uh rich brat, i have suits for days

 

[sm00thop3r4tor] my mom always said clothes make the man

 

[sm00thop3r4tor] so i know how to clean up

 

[cbailey95] Of course I have a suit

 

[cbailey95] What Southern gentleman doesn’t?

 

[omiwaterdragon] i dnt have a suit

 

[omiwaterdragon] but i DO have formal robes

 

[surferdude447] so wait i’m the only one without a suit??

 

[jackattack] looks like it 

 

[harajuku4life] dnt worry rai ill help u shop

 

[jackattack] aww isn’t that cute a loser date

 

[surferdude447] speaking of dates

 

[surferdude447] what’d chase do when he woke up?

 

[sm00thop3r4tor] i might be missing something, but what does that have to do with dates?

 

[jackattack] nothing

 

[jackattack] to both questions

 

[sm00thop3r4tor] are you buggin?

 

[sm00thop3r4tor] cause that’s what it sounds like

 

[surferdude447] he totally is dude

 

[surferdude447] explain later, apparently i need new threads

 

[harajuku4life] c u @ the party

 

* * *

 

Wuya was the first to arrive at Chase’s citadel, usual robes changed out for a short, glittering purple dress with a hole in the chest to expose her cleavage. She’d put her hair in a twist and glitter in her black, iridescent green wings - it trailed her as she strolled into the garden.

 

“My, my, Chase,” she said, adding extra sway to her hips as she approached the host, “This is quick work for two days.”

 

“I wanted to spread the word as quickly as possible,” the warlord replied smoothly. He wore traditional robes himself, black with stylized green dragons, and his hair up in a bun with braids against the back of his head. 

 

He hadn’t originally planned to require formal wear, but decided that a proper celebration required some… pomp and circumstance. Such as the elaborately laid tables and lavish couches and chairs arranged in small groups throughout the gardens. The gardens themselves had always been a spectacle, and needed no further decoration. In one corner, some of Chase’s warriors played as an ensemble - many had been musically gifted before their defeat, while others had learned in the intervening centuries for their own amusement. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re wearing something so…  _ ancient _ ,” Wuya went on, circling the dark prince and fluttering her wings flirtatiously, “You should get with the times, Chase.”

 

“It doesn’t seem to be affecting you as much as you claim,” the warlord replied, keeping his own wings demurely back, “Besides, I am merely dressing my age - perhaps  _ you _ should as well.”

 

The witch huffed, crossing her arms and resettling her wings, “Suit yourself - but I did  _ try _ to help.”

 

“You only help yourself,” Chase replied, walking away, “And I have other guests - welcome, young monks.”

 

“Chase Young! Do not think we will be relaxing just because this is a party!” Omi said, “We are wise to your techerous ways!”

 

“Yeah, we’re mostly here to make sure you guys aren’t actually forming some kind of evil alliance,” Raimundo added. 

 

“As the invitations said, a truce is in place as long as the celebration lasts,” the heylin warlord said, cupping his chin as he regarded the first of his xiaolin guests, “I want  _ everyone _ to share in  _ my _ victory.”

 

“You mean you want to gloat,” the Brazilian monk said, crossing his arms, “Typical villain.”

 

“You would know, wouldn’t you, Raimundo?” Wuya said, sidling up to the young monk and running a hand down his arm, “Don’t you clean up nice.”

 

The dragon of wind pulled away with a shudder and held his hands up, “Whoa! Personal space, ever heard of it?”

 

“And thanks, Wuya,” Kimiko said, stepping in front of her fellow monk, “I think I have excellent taste.”

 

Chase rolled his eyes at all the squabbling, “Anyone who starts an actual fight will be escorted out by one of my warriors - though you may feel free to verbally spar as much as you like.” 

 

“With pleasure,” the heylin woman said, putting a hand on her hip and flaring her wings. 

 

Despite the warlord’s expectations, the young monks had - as the witch put it - cleaned up well. Clay in a white suit with a bolo tie, Kimiko in a flowy red dress, Raimundo in a regular black suit with a vest that matched the dragon of fire’s dress, and Omi in white dress robes. Even Dojo, on the American monk’s hat, wore a bowtie. Chase doubted the Brazilian monk gathered the significance of the match, but far be it from him to point it out. 

 

As his bickering guests migrated towards the gardens, the warlord spied a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. 

 

Jack was nervous - he hadn’t been to Chase’s citadel in years, and only once before had been invited. And that was before  _ Ashley _ beat him to get apprentice - not that she appreciated it. He’d gone with one of his flashier suits, but now he was worried it might be too much - red paisley jacket with black lapels, a matching paisley vest, and red pants to match with a yellow bowtie to include all his favorite colors. He’d redone his makeup to match the tone - left off the black claw and went with something more understated, regular eyeliner and some red eyeshadow on his upper lid and yellow in the outside corners. He’d even swapped his regular gloves for black opera gloves and found gold spike earrings. 

 

But maybe it was too much? Yeah,  _ he _ knew he looked good, but what if Chase thought he looked dumb? Or, eugh, the monks? Not that he cared, but-

 

“The party’s not in the hallway, Jack.”

 

The tech genius yelped and whirled, wings drooping, so caught up in his anxiety he hadn’t even heard the warlord approach… not that he could hear Chase normally. Then his mouth went dry at the sight of his idol and crush in the regal style robes, looking like a  _ real _ prince of darkness. It was the first time he’d seen the man’s hair up as well - it was… well, it was  _ Chase _ , it didn’t really matter what he wore. Or didn’t wear. 

 

And wasn’t that a bad thought to have while looking the warlord in the face.

 

The dark prince felt the briefest purr of appreciation - his expectations for the monks had been low, but his expectations for Jack had been even lower. The clear amount of effort the young man had put into his appearance was impressive enough, that it was actually fetching was a bonus. The slack-jawed look of admiration and blush didn’t hurt either. 

 

Chase reached forward and tapped his guest’s chin up, “You should head inside.”

 

Jack sputtered and blushed harder, wings spazzing before he nodded and rushed past. 

 

The warlord chuckled, watching after. 

 

“Chase.”

 

The dark prince paused, smiling fading a moment before he forced it back in place, widening his wings slightly as he turned, “Guan. And Jermaine - welcome, to all of you.”

 

The Master Monk was in dark formal robes, and crossed his arms, uncowed by any display. His student, in a regular suit, was less steadfast, dark wings closing a little tighter as he tried to hide his trepidation. Despite Jermaine’s misgivings, his brows still furrowed at the seemingly odd choice of greeting. 

 

“Are we?” Guan asked. 

 

“For now,” Chase replied, sweeping an arm towards the gardens, “It  _ is _ a celebration.”

 

The Master Monk hummed noncommittally, but entered the gardens anyways. His student stayed on his heels, watching the warlord warily. 

 

Soon the other guests had arrived, mainly heylin - Le Mime, Katnappe, Vlad, Tubbimura, and PandaBubba. There had never been a chance in this life or the next of Chase inviting Hannibal Bean - his hatred of the monster ran too deep for even posturing. The evening probably wouldn’t be going half as well if the rude legume were present in either case. Everyone mingled in the gardens, though mostly to each their own. 

 

“Jermaine! My homey!” Omi said, hovering as he jumped to give his friend a hive five, “Long time no hear!”

 

“Long time no  _ see _ ,” Raimundo said, and bowed, “Master Monk Guan.”

 

“Shoku warrior,” Guan said, smiling as he returned the bow. 

 

“That too!” the dragon of water said. 

 

Jermaine laughed, “Hey Omi, good to see you haven’t changed.”

 

“How have you been?” Kimiko asked, tucking a stray strand of hair over her shoulder - she’d let it down for the evening. 

 

“Pretty good - though training’s really hard,” the black monk replied, then pointed, “You guys know what I’m talking about.”

 

“Do we ever,” Clay agreed.

 

Guan wandered away, allowing the young monks to catch up without his presence. He scanned the room, but didn’t notice anything to indicate this was a trap - not that he thought it was in any case. He knew his former friend’s honor code would prevent him from breaking the basic rules of hospitality. They were invited, therefore they were safe.

 

Katnappe, in a black velvet off the shoulder dress with a layered skirt and cat themed jewelry, approached Jack, “Look what the cat dragged in - I haven’t seen you in a suit in yearrrs.”

 

“Hey  _ Ashley _ ,” the tech genius replied, crossing his arms and flapping his wings peevishly, “Have you even  _ done _ anything evil lately?”

 

“I’ve been on a crime spree across Europe,” the blonde replied, flaring her green wings, “Look at this necklace - isn’t it just the cat’s meow?” 

 

Jack made a gagging noise, then jumped at a weight on his shoulder. 

 

Le Mime waved with a cheerful smile - he wore a black dovetail jacket with a white and black vest underneath, swapping his bowler cap for a top hat. His white gloves and face paint were the same, though. The man pulled back, white spotted red and black wings widening briefly as he pointed at the tech genius, then the corner of his own eyes, and finally made a heart with his hands. 

 

“You… like my makeup?” Jack asked. 

 

Le Mime nodded, giving the young man two thumbs up. 

 

“It’s better than your usual,  _ that’s _ for sure,” Ashley agreed, putting a hand on her hip, “Trying to impress someone tall, dark, and  _ purrrr _ fectly evil?”

 

The tech genius blushed, then scowled, “No! Just… even  _ I  _ know how to dress myself!”

 

Katnappe and Le Mime shared a sly look. 

 

Jack paused, then realization came over his face, “Wait, that came out wrong…”

 

Ashley snickered, “I don’t think so…”

 

In another part of the room, Guan found his way next to the infamous host, “This posturing is not like you.”

 

“Is it not?” Chase asked, taking a sip of wine. It was an ancient Roman blend he’d broken out for the occasion - it had become quite potent over the centuries, finally enough to actually get the warlord drunk if he chose to allow it. 

 

“If I were to make a wager,” the Master Monk said, watching the rest of the room instead of the other man, “I would say someone convinced you it was necessary.”

 

“And how would they do that?” Chase drawled, also watching his other guests. 

 

Across the gardens, the young monks noticed the men talking. 

 

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Jermaine asked, crossing his arms.

 

The older monks shared a look, deciding what to do. 

 

Omi did not stop to consider, cupping his chin, “I do not know, but perhaps it has to do with their former relationship.”

 

“Their former  _ what _ ?” the street-wise monk demanded. 

 

“Sssh!” Kimiko hushed, “They’ll hear you!”

 

Chase, senses enhanced by his dark powers, already had. He sighed, “It appears the young monks have been made aware of our prior romantic relationship.”

 

Guan started, “How would they know?”

 

“How else?” the warlord asked, “Dashi probably told them.”

 

“He  _ knew _ ?” the Master Monk asked, wings resettling in embarrassment. 

 

“Apparently,” Chase replied drily, “No doubt they will now color every interaction with romantic sentimentality.” 

 

Guan sighed, “Unfortunately. As much as I respect Dashi-”

 

“He’s always been a nosy busybody who needs to learn to mind his own business,” his former friend replied. 

 

There was a moment of hesitation, then the Master Monk cleared his throat, “Indeed.”

 

Chase smirked at the agreement.

 

Jack approached the group of young monks, crossing his arms, “What are you losers whispering about?”

 

“Dude, are you wearing makeup?” Raimundo asked, snickering. 

 

The tech genius rolled his eyes, “I always wear makeup.”

 

Clay scratched under his hat, also confused.

 

Kimiko elbowed the dragon of wind in the side, “And it looks great - I think more men should wear makeup.”

 

“You would,” Jack said, and leaned down, “But none of that answers my question.”

 

“I mean, I don’t think it matters either way,” Jermaine shrugged, “All that stuff happened 1500 years ago. I barely remember the people I liked  _ five _ years ago.”

 

“What? Temple slim pickings?” the tech genius snickered. 

 

The black monk shrugged, then flared his wings and winked, “For girls, sure - plenty of cute guys though.”

 

Jack cleared his throat in surprise, blushing. 

 

Omi nodded, “This is most true - most temples attract more male warriors than female warriors.”

 

Raimundo opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and shook his head, holding up his hands. 

 

“Good choice,” Kimiko said, shaking her own head in amusement, “We’ll tell you later, Jack - it’s… kind of weird to say it here.”

 

“Ok?” the tech genius said, arching a brow. 

 

Meanwhile Wuya, glass of wine in hand, watched Chase and Guan suspiciously while lounging on a bench. 

 

“You look most disturbed, Wuya,” PandaBubba said, sitting across from her. His black and white wings spread low behind him, a sign of relaxation. 

 

“Do I?” the witch asked, smiling slyly, “And what do you make of all this?”

 

“I make nothing of it,” the big man replied, “I don’t see how it changes anything for me - though parties are always nice. Especially on someone else’s bill.”

 

“I can’t say I disagree,” Wuya replied, “Say, aren’t you and Jackie in business now?”

 

PandaBubba grimaced, “Unfortunately.”

 

“Oh? Don’t tell me you’re having  _ trouble _ with  _ Jack _ ,” the witch asked, resettling her wings and sipping her wine. 

 

“He is a… surprisingly acute businessman,” the crime boss replied, then held up a hand, “I will say no more - I try not to mix business with… pleasure.”

 

Wuya rolled her eyes at the wing flaring that followed, standing, “What a  _ wonderful _ idea - if you’ll excuse me… Chase!”

 

The warlord looked over with a sigh, “What is it?”

 

“Well, how does it feel?” the woman asked, flaring her wings, “To be able to show everyone your success?”

 

Guan arched a brow pointedly, but said nothing. 

 

Chase rolled his eyes, but smiled sharply, “Victory feels same as it usually does - a little boring, since I experience it so often.” 

 

It was the Master Monk’s turn to roll his eyes. 

 

Wuya draped herself over the warlord’s arm, chuckling, “That you do - but… don’t you think you have someone to thank for this little get together?”

 

The dark prince started to reply while extracting his arm - then paused, and smirked, “Actually, Wuya, you’re right - I  _ do _ have someone to thank.”

 

“Oh?” the witch asked, putting a hand to the man’s chest and flaring her wings again. 

 

Guan arched a brow curiously himself. 

 

Chase gently pulled himself away and strolled across the garden, sneaking up behind a certain redhead. 

 

Jack jumped at the hand at the small of his back, then froze at the voice. 

 

“Jack, I realized I’d neglected to thank you for your assistance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love formal wear, ah... some links:
> 
> Wuya's dress - https://www.venus.com/viewproduct.aspx?BRANCH=7~72~&ProductDisplayID=42593&clr=PUMU
> 
> Inspiration for Chase's robes - http://china-cart.com/d.asp?a=Ancient+Chinese+Style+Emperor+Costumes+Dress+Authentic+Clothes+Culture+Han+Dresses+Traditional+National+Dress+Clothing+and+Headpieces+Complete+Set+for+Men&d=181511
> 
> Inspiration for Chase's hair - http://ziseviolet.tumblr.com/post/171779358857/hello-if-you-dont-mind-can-you-describe-what
> 
> Jack's jacket - https://www.siaoryne.com/products/men-2017-brand-new-groomsmen-shawl-lapel-groom-tuxedos-red-white-black-men-suits-wedding-best-man-blazer-jacket-pants-tie-vest
> 
> Omi's robes (I imagine when Kimiko took Rai shopping she wanted to buy something new for him too lol) - https://www.dhgate.com/product/watch-blazer-men-formal-dress-latest-coat/399714033.html
> 
> Katnappe's dress - https://www.couturecandy.com/collections/formal-gowns/products/mac-duggal-66586r-velvet-off-shoulder-layered-trumpet-dress
> 
> Kimiko's dress - https://www.promgirl.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD2212316
> 
> Anyways, wings:
> 
> Jermaine - Chimney swift (I liked how dynamic they looked, and felt that suited him)  
> Katnappe - Spotted catbird (yes I just googled cat bird lol)  
> Le Mime - Red avadavat  
> PandaBubba - White-faced wagtail
> 
> Also, fair warning, while Xiaolin Chronicles is... frankly, a mess, I do like Shadow and Ping Pong, and plan to work them in here my own way.


	11. The Party, Part II

Jack barely resisted the urge to shriek in a combination of surprise and embarrassment. Once again, Chase was right in his space - except this time, it was in front of, you know,  _ everyone the tech genius knew _ . 

 

“Uh, what?” the young man asked, tucking his wings close. He  _ really _ wished he didn’t blush so easily. 

 

Still nearby, Jermaine and Omi snickered. Kimiko smacked them both, while Clay looked away uncomfortably. Raimundo, on the other hand, glanced across the room - he wasn’t surprised to see Wuya fuming next to Guan. He looked back. The Brazilian monk hadn’t  _ really _ believed Jack when he’d said Chase was acting weird - the tech genius had a bad habit of letting his imagination run wild and reading too much into things. Or maybe…

 

Chase noticed the xiaolin leader cup his chin, but ignored it, guiding the young heylin away, “You heard me - without your time machine, none of this would have been possible. You’re practically a guest of honor.”

 

“I… am?” Jack asked, stumbling over his own feet as he was ushered to the drinks table. He tried not to glance around, sure that seeing more reactions would just make him even more embarrassed. 

 

“You are,” the warlord confirmed, picking up a glass and holding it in front of the young man, “I noticed you haven't tried the wine - since you introduced me to something new, allow me to return the favor.”

 

The tech genius took the glass uncertainly - he was very conscious of the hand still resting gently at the small of his back. He was  _ sure _ there was a reason for this, but his mind was working overtime just trying not to embarrass himself. 

 

“Ah, isn’t it cute,” Ashley snickered to Vlad and Tubbimura. 

 

The Russian shook his head, “This is just set-up for big joke - is obvious.”

 

“Indeed,” the big ninja agreed, “Chase Young has no love for Jack - likely this is some kind of ploy.”

 

Katnappe sighed, rolling her eyes, “Please - like Chase even needs to  _ try _ to embarrass Jack. I heard it was Jack’s time machine that let him go back and beat Dashi - his honor code probably means he actually has to thank him.”

 

Vlad flapped his brown wings once, scoffing, “I do not believing this - it’s  _ Jack _ . He does not have successes.”

 

Tubbimura resettled his banded brown wings, “Vlad is correct.”

 

“I don’t know, boys,” Ashley replied, swirling her drink in its glass, “Jack’s been pretty successful lately.”

 

Jack finally took a dubious sip of the wine - then nearly gagged at how strong it was. He swallowed and coughed instead, “What  _ is _ this?”

 

“Caecuban, from what was once Rome but I imagine is now Greece once more,” Chase replied, amused, “I imagine it might be too much for someone with your… more delicate constitution.”

 

The tech genius flushed, and took another sip defiantly, “No, no, just… surprised me…”

 

Across the room, Wuya growled, “He’s just going to carry on with that insignificant little  _ worm _ …!”

 

“It seems as if this situation is of your own making,” Guan said - though he would not admit it, he also found the display amusing. Though they were on opposite sides and over a thousand years had passed, the playful side his one time friend had still shone through. It reminded him of the relationship Chase and Dashi had once had - not just teacher and student, but father and son. Not that either would ever admit it. 

 

“What do you know?” the witch replied, sweeping a wing at the Master Monk while crossing her arms.

 

Guan avoided it easily, and walked back towards the young monks, “An interesting question.”

 

Wuya scoffed at his back, then returned to glaring at Chase and Jack.

 

The tech genius felt a vibration in his pocket, and pulled out his phone as his host turned his attention to a warrior cat. 

 

[surferdude447] dude chill he’s just trying to mess with wuya

 

Jack glared at the message, then over at the monk, needing to twist to see him. 

 

Raimundo stuck his tongue out at the tech genius, slipping his phone back in his pocket. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Chase caught the exchange and the message, mouth curling up into a smirk. 

 

[jackattack] shut up you don’t think i know that???

 

The Brazilian monk pulled out his phone again and snorted, typing a quick reply before turning his attention back to his fellows. 

 

[surferdude447] didn’t look like it from here man

 

Jack huffed, but put the phone away. Now that it had been pointed out, it made perfect sense - not that it made him calm down  _ completely _ , but it helped.  _ Chase is just using me to be an asshole, I can deal with that, _ the tech genius thought,  _ Actually, that’s pretty par for the course... _

 

“Excuse me, I have to deal with something,” the warlord said, pulling away. 

 

The tech genius’s wings relaxed in relief, “Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, don’t mind me - it’s  _ your _ party.”

 

Chase smirked, and turned - adding a flirtatious wing flare as he did, “It is indeed.”

 

Jack nearly choked, then took a drink of wine to try and cool down his suddenly very warm face. He pulled his wings in again, not really sure how to handle Chase  _ flirting _ with him - even if he knew it was just to mess with Wuya.

 

Surprisingly, the display seemed to make the heylin witch calm down. She took a sip of her own wine, watching with a bored affectation - it’s not like Chase would  _ actually _ flirt with  _ Jack _ , after all. He was just trying to get under her skin, obviously. 

 

As the night wore on, the various attendees grouped and regrouped, sharing news and enjoying the food and refreshments. Kimiko and Katnappe discussed fashion trends with Wuya nearby to offer sarcastic remarks, while Clay, Tubbimura, and Raimundo watched Le Mime put on a performance. Jack, however, found himself drifting between groups - and avoiding Chase. 

 

“Don’t you think you’re a little too old for lace?” Ashley snarked, “You look like you’re going to prom.”

 

“And you look like your second husband just tragically died under ‘mysterious circumstances’,” Kimiko replied, crossing her arms, “When’s the funeral?”

 

“Please, like  _ either _ of you can pull off a  _ mature _ look like mine,” Wuya said. 

 

“Who’d want to look like an old hag?” Jack asked, deciding that he’d definitely had enough wine. He was already getting buzzed - and he didn’t drink often to begin with, “But you definitely have the mature part down.” 

 

“Like I’m going to take fashion advice from a brat in yellow shoes,” the witch replied, putting a hand on her hip. 

 

“What’s wrong with a little color?” Kimiko demanded. 

 

“I can defend myself, you know,” Jack said, annoyed that the Japanese monk seemed to think he was helpless recently, “Besides, at least I’m  _ wearing _ shoes.”

 

“Yeah, seriously, who goes barefoot to a formal event?” Ashley snickered, resettling her wings. 

 

“My powers work better when I’m barefoot,” Wuya said, crossing her arms. 

 

“The powers you  _ don’t have _ ?” the tech genius said. 

 

“I still have some of them,” the witch replied, then smirked, “Which is more than  _ you’ll _ ever have.”

 

Jack was about to reply, retort on the tip of his tongue, when a hand settled on the small of his back and a line of warmth appeared at his side. 

 

“And yet even at the peak of your powers you could not have traveled to the past,” Chase said smoothly, “That’s a skill that rivals… Dashi.”

 

The tech genius took a drink of wine, despite knowing it was a bad idea - what else could he do when his idol not only defended him, but compared him to the greatest xiaolin warrior of all time?

 

Wuya growled at the slight, but then smiled, “That’s quite the comparison - but it hardly  _ means  _ anything. Unless you think Jackie is as worthy an opponent…”

 

“I don’t know about  _ that _ ,” the warlord said, with a smirk, “Though I’d certainly be interested at the attempt.”

 

And then one of those leathery wings bumped against Jack’s - given how close they were standing, it could have been an accident, but it felt too… purposeful for that. Which made it more flirting. Which made Jack nearly choke on his drink.

 

Kimiko and Ashley shared a look, both feeling a little out of place in the conversation thanks to the sudden tension and not sure where to jump in. 

 

“Well,” Katnappe said, stepping through the middle of the group and nearly smacking Wuya in the face with her wing and hooking an arm in the tech genius’s, “I seem to need another drink - come on, Jack, your glass looks empty, too.”

 

Jack stumbled as he was dragged backwards, wings flapping as a counter balance before he managed to turn around, “Uh, yeah, ok…”

 

“Oh, look at that, I need to be… over there,” Kimiko said, walking over to Clay and Raimundo. 

 

After they left, Wuya snorted, taking a drink, “Going a little far for a joke, don’t you think?”

 

“Who says I’m joking?” Chase replied, tracking his ‘guest of honor’ out of his peripheral, “Jack has matured into a competent young man.”

 

The witch scoffed, “Who was just saved from your attention by a more competent young woman.”

 

The dark prince chuckled, “I don’t mind - it makes the hunt more fun when the prey runs.”

 

“The hunt?” Wuya asked, feeling something cold slither down her throat. Chase didn’t talk that way about a joke - there wasn’t a hungry glint in his eye for a joke. 

 

“Yes,” he said, walking away, “Though perhaps someone of your age can no longer appreciate the pursuit.” 

 

Normally, the witch would have been annoyed at the insult - and earlier, Chase ignoring her in favor of Jack had angered her. But then she’d thought it was a different kind of game. The idea that the warlord might have a serious interest in the young man made her… nervous? She hadn’t been nervous in… ever, that she could remember. 

 

Wuya took a drink of wine, watching, and trying to understand what she was feeling. 

 

Ashley had dragged Jack with her to the drinks table, but then abandoned him to join a discussion about fine art between PandaBubba and Tubbimura. Having no interest, the tech genius wandered his way over to where Omi and Jermaine were deep in discussion, Guan standing nearby. 

 

“Look who it is,” Jermaine said, noticing his approach, “You alright there, dawg?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Jack asked, crossing his arms. He was still kind of uncomfortable around Guan - the man was tall as one of the Himalayas and seemed to see more than most people did with their eyes  _ open _ . 

 

Like now, for example, when he seemed to be watching the tech genius shrewdly. 

 

“You appear to have bugs from Chase Young,” Omi replied, grinning slyly. 

 

Jermaine sighed, “Buggin’ about, Omi.”

 

“That too!”

 

Jack rolled his eyes, “I’m not ‘buggin’ about anything.”

 

“Really?” the Master Monk asked suddenly, “Nothing tonight has made you uncomfortable?”

 

The tech genius resettled his wings and took a drink to stall, “Nope. You’re all just imagining shit.”

 

Jermaine and Omi shared a look.

 

Guan just hummed noncommittally. 

 

“Anyways, what were you losers talking about?” Jack asked, starting to feel his face heating up from the alcohol. If he wasn’t careful, he’d start slurring, and then he might start flirting back with Chase, and wouldn’t  _ that _ be a disaster… 

 

“Basketball,” Jermaine said, “Not that Omi knows any of the players… or rules… or teams…”

 

“Sounds riveting,” the young heylin deadpanned. 

 

“I do not need to know all these things to enjoy watching the game!” the small monk insisted, “It is like football - it is very exciting and loud. The rules and winners do not matter.”

 

“You watch football?” Jermaine asked, arching a brow. 

 

“He means soccer,” Jack said, then hesitated before adding, “These losers are coming to my place for FIFA, guess you can tag along if you want.”

 

“Thanks, man,” the black monk said, “I don’t know much about soccer, but I appreciate the offer. It’s cool of you.”

 

The tech genius shrugged, “It’s mostly so I can gloat when I win my bet against Rai.”

 

Jermaine snickered, “Sounds about right. What’s the bet?”

 

“Nothing, just bragging rights,” Jack said, “I have  _ way _ more money and he’s not about to lose a fight or Shen Gong Wu, so there’s nothing  _ to _ bet.”

 

“Not even chores!” Omi added… helpfully?

 

“Guess that makes sense,” his friend shrugged one shoulder, “Kind of…”

 

Jack could understand the confusion, since they were supposed to be mortal enemies and all, but he’d stop examining that one himself a while ago. He looked around the room to see what was going on, and spotted Chase in the conversation with PandaBubba, Katnappe, and Tubbimura. 

 

The warlord caught his gaze, and smirked before flaring his wings.

 

Jack felt his face heat from more than just the alcohol, and quickly turned away and took another drink. 

 

Jermaine snickered, “Oh, so this isn’t you buggin?” 

 

“No,” the tech genius replied, “It’s… good wine. Kidsh-” he paused, considered, “Kid _ s _ like you wouldn’t get it.”

 

“Hey, I’m an  _ adult _ ,” the black monk said. 

 

Guan snorted at that, looking over at the party’s host. 

 

Chase ignored him, returning his attention to the conversation. 

 

The Master Monk shook his head and sighed softly. 

 

The rest of the evening proceeded in a similar fashion - Jack moved to a conversation, Chase flirted (whether he joined the conversation or not), and Jack took a drink. It wasn’t long before the tech genius felt lightheaded and woozy, and stumbled his way to a private alcove away from the party to sit down. He untied his bowtie to unbutton the top of his shirt, taking off his jacket to cool down. He closed his eyes and pressed the heel of his palms into them to try and get the world to stop spinning. 

 

“Too much to drink?” a familiar voice asked. 

 

Jack let up the pressure of his hands enough to look to the side, watching Chase sit next to him. It was a small bench, but not  _ so _ small that the warm, leathery wing wrapping around his back and smaller wings was necessary. 

 

The tech genius half-groaned, half-sighed, “Yesh.”

 

The warlord chuckled, nursing his own glass, “It  _ is _ a strong vintage.”

 

“Why’re you eben doin’ all thish?” Jack asked. 

 

“Doing what?”

 

The redhead huffed a sigh, letting his hands drop and leaning back. He grabbed the bench seat under him to keep from falling into the hedge behind, “All… thish - the… the party, all of it.”

 

Chase also used the wing he’d let settle behind his guest help steady him, “Isn’t it obvious?”

 

“No?” Jack asked, looking over at the warlord, brows furrowed in confusion. 

 

The dark prince regarded the drunk young man with a neutral expression. He doubted the tech genius would remember this interaction, but he wasn’t sure if the statement was coming from true insight (which would surprise him) or drunken stupidity (which would not). 

 

“I mean,” Jack continued unprompted, head lolling to the side as he looked into the middle distance, “You don’ sheem… into it? Like… yeah, it’sh a victree party or whateve… whatever. Buh…”

 

Chase waited, not sure if his inebriated guest would be able to gather his thoughts the way he was clearly trying to. 

 

The redhead sighed again, looking back the warlord, frowning, “Yer more in’trested in pissin’ off Wuya than gloatin’.”

 

The dark prince took a drink, considering. True insight it was, but was this a sober thought Jack was too drunk to hold back or the serendipity of the bottle? Then he flinched at a warm weight slumping against his side. 

 

Jack hadn’t  _ meant _ to lean into Chase, but he now felt too heavy to move away, “D’you eben  _ feel _ vic… vic… ugh, y’know.”

 

“Victorious?” the warlord asked, deciding to keep himself still for the moment. 

 

The redhead hummed affirmatively, nodding. 

 

Chase looked into his glass, considering, “No.”

 

Jack groaned as he forced himself to sit up - well, he tried, but the leathery wing that had been behind him tucked itself around him, keeping him where he was. He glared at it in confusion, too drunk to consider it more than an impediment. 

 

“Jack, you’ve been more than hospitable to me over the past week,” the warlord said, “Please allow me to return the favor.”

 

“Wha?” the redhead asked, confused by the change in subject. Then he yelped in surprise as he found himself dragged to his feet.

 

Chase wrapped an arm around his guest’s waist, holding him steady as he pulled the young man along, “You’re clearly too inebriated to get home safely - I have rooms to spare.”

 

“I… kay?” Jack said, stumbling and unable to process much more than than being led through the back part of the gardens. He was still trying to understand what was going on, though the most he noticed was a tiger blocking the way out of the garden behind them.

 

The warlord glanced behind as well, but only for a moment, “To be honest, I have no idea what I feel.”

 

“Huh?” the tech genius replied, suffering conversational whiplash. 

 

“About defeating Dashi,” Chase clarified, still easily leading the way through the citadel, “I suppose it’s strange, to not feel anything after achieving a life long goal.”

 

“Nah,” Jack said, blinking and looking around owlishly as his guide slowed down.

 

The dark prince arched a brow, “You don’t agree?”

 

The young heylin shrugged, “Like… it’sh what y’ve been… what y’ve been workin’ fer - fer f’rvever, an’ shi’, so’s like… now wha’, righ’?”

 

“How… strangely astute,” Chase replied, opening the door to a guest room. He gently pushed his guest in front of him, guiding the young man towards the bed. 

 

“Yeah,” Jack agreed, then frowned as he looked around the lavish four poster bed, the dark wood and gold vanity and wardrobe, the Ottoman style rugs and gorgeous paintings taller than he was, “Where…?”   
  


“A guest room,” his host replied, maneuvering the young man to sit on the bed. While the tech genius’s jacket had been abandoned in the garden, that could be retrieved later. For now, Chase reached back and undid the buttons under Jack’s wings on his vest. 

 

“Whoa,” the redhead said, hands moving to Chase’s shoulders in surprise, blinking at the sudden closeness. 

 

The warlord glanced up, then smirked. He smoothed his hands up the tech genius’s back, “Am I making you uncomfortable, Jack?”

 

“Uh…” Jack gulped, turning his head to look back, “Dunno…?”

 

Chase pressed closer, fangs ghosting along his guest’s jaw and against the shell of his ear, “You should dress like this more often. I like it.”

 

The young heylin felt a strange, warm shiver down his spine - if he wasn’t drunk, he might have remembered to be embarrassed. Instead, he muttered, “Thanks - my parents hate it.”

 

The warlord snorted, pulling back and unbuttoning the front of the vest, “Is it the makeup?”

 

“Makeup, colors, patterns,” Jack yawned, suddenly overwhelmed with drowsiness, “Y’know, fun?”

 

“How strange that what was once a sign of wealth is now considered…” Chase pulled the vest off, along with the already undone bowtie, setting both on a side table. 

 

“Tacky?” his guest replied, attempting to take off his shoes by himself as his drunk mind caught up to what was actually happening, “Thank William Henry Perkin.”

 

“Who?” the dark prince asked, honestly amused by the young man rocking back and ultimately falling onto the bed before realizing he could just kick the shoes off. 

 

“‘Vented syn-synnn-synth-thhhhetic dye,” Jack said, muffled by his face being pressed into the soft, silken blanket, “Google had a thing fer him while bah.”

 

“I have no idea what that means,” Chase told him, shaking his head before walking over and properly tucking the young man under the blankets. The tech genius had, after all, put up with a considerable amount of poor behavior in his part - the least he could do was let him sleep off his intoxication  _ comfortably _ . 

 

“Sershengine,” the young man replied unintelligibly, sighing into what had to be the softest bed he’d ever been in, wings spreading out comfortably behind him, “Robahoberlorsshomday… ifidonbe’m’t’it.”

 

The warlord shook his head, undoing the gold cufflinks and pulling off the gloves. He paused, running his thumb over Jack’s palm and fingertips. There were callouses he hadn’t expected, and when he looked closer, burn scars and little cuts. With a glance up at his guest - already asleep - he pushed up the sleeve of the dress shirt. Pale, almost invisible against the whiteness of the tech genius’s skin, were more mostly small scars. If he wasn’t looking for them, Chase would have missed them.

 

The dark prince looked up at his guest’s face - despite his polished appearance, Jack still slept ungracefully. Chase snorted, tucking the young man’s arm back under the blankets before doing the same for the other arm. He took out the earrings as well, setting them all with the vest and tie on the side table. The last thing he did was pull out the hair tie - he knew from experience how unpleasant that could be. It too went on the side table. 

 

As he was leaving, Chase looked back - his other guests were still in the gardens. He idly wondered if anyone would even notice the young man had gone - then snorted and shook his head as he left.  _ Even if they noticed _ , he thought,  _ no one would suspect he was here _ . 

 

_ Well _ , he reflected further, walking down the hallway and back to the soon to be over celebration,  _ with one exception.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of hate writing large social events with a lot of people at them because I'm not even good at attending those so... 
> 
> I did like having some sweet moments at the end there lol. Also thinking of writing a sort of prequel about Guan, Chase, and Dashi since I added a little more character development to it? Seemed like a fun idea lol 
> 
> Wings:  
> Vlad - Western capercaillie  
> Tubbimura - Blakiston's fish owl


	12. Hangovers and Chat Groups

Jack woke up with the worst hangover he could remember; head pounding like a tweenaged drummer and stomach protesting like it was PETA at a fur coat show. He groaned, rubbing at his eyes and trying to remember how he got home - which would be  _ way _ more concerning if he hadn’t programmed all his vehicles to use autopilot when he was impaired. (Inebriation hadn’t even been the main thought there - concussions and sheer physical exhaustion after a showdown had.) 

 

He sat up with a hiss, opening his eyes to a blessedly dark room… he did not recognize. The tech genius looked around, hand to his throbbing temple as he tried to make sense of the spacious, elegant room before the call of nature forced him up to find an attached bathroom. When washing his hands, he looked in the mirror and grimaced at the smudged makeup from the night before. Deciding he was more interested in being able to see clearly than awkward about using someone else’s bathroom, he washed it off as best he could before venturing back into the room. 

 

At the sight of a panther in the now bright room, Jack  _ immediately _ knew where he was. He didn’t really remember the  _ how _ \- there were some vague memories of a hand on the small of his back and an  _ important _ conversation about…  _ something _ \- but he supposed that wasn’t really the important part. 

 

The panther - he was pretty sure that was the Zulu warrioress -  _ chuff _ ed at him, and padded to the door. She looked over her shoulder expectantly.

 

“Uh… suppose I should grab my stuff first,” Jack said, moving towards the table. It wasn’t really much of a surprise that Chase would just send one of his warrior cats to send him packing, but it was still weird to think he’d spent the night here in the first place. 

 

The panther suddenly jumped in his way, beginning to herd him to the door.

 

“Shit! Don’t scare me like - ok, ok! I get it, lead on…” the tech genius said, mournfully wondering if he was going to be able to retrieve his belongings as he trailed after the cat. 

 

It took Jack all about five minutes to realize he was not being led  _ out _ of the sanctum, but to the kitchen. (Having a photographic memory was great for things like remembering the layout of the sanctum… well, the parts he’d been allowed in before.) Except he wasn’t led to the kitchen, he was led to the dining room - where previously he had not been aloud to dine, because Chase was a dick. 

 

But apparently that had changed - not Chase being a dick, Jack knew for a fact  _ that _ would never change - since the warlord himself was seated at the head of the table (in plain robes with his hair down as usual) and a second place was set up to his right. A very generous breakfast spread was prepared, and just the smell of it had the tech genius’s mouth watering. 

 

“Good morning,” Chase said, smiling with a strangely…  _ sharp _ sort of friendliness, “Sleep well?”

 

“Uh… yeah, sorry about-” Jack said, pausing behind the chair clearly intended for him.

 

The warlord waved him off, “Perhaps you do not recall, but you stayed on my invitation. Sit.”

 

The young man did, probably a little more quickly than necessary - despite the recent weirdness, it was hard to outlearn over five years of abuse. Especially since it had taken at least three of those years for him to learn better.

 

Chase noticed the slightly panicked compliance, but chose not to comment. 

 

Jack scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “Honestly? No.”

 

“I take it you don’t remember our conversation then, either?” the dark prince asked, beginning to eat his own meal. He’d mainly had it set out to try and make the morning less awkward - judging by the squinting, his guest was having a rough time already. 

 

The tech genius took that as a sign to dig in himself, “Sorry - was it important?”

 

“Don’t trouble yourself,” the warlord replied, which wasn’t really an answer. 

 

Jack was too busy eating to call his host on his bullshit, however. He took an experimental sip of the tea set in front of him - then sighed in relief as his headache and nausea seemed to melt away. 

 

Chase smirked - he had plenty of remedies for hangovers, not that he needed them himself, and this one in particular was magic-based. He observed the young man as he ate - as much as he wasn’t a fan of Jack’s usual makeup, it was still strange to see him without anything. The barely shoulder length red hair was more noticeably different down, near constantly falling into its owner’s face. Jack didn't seem to mind, just brushing it back every once in a while. 

 

The warlord was mildly relieved that the young man didn’t remember his revelation from the night before - he didn’t like others having any kind of hold over him. While he doubted there was a way for Jack to use the information against him - or that anyone would believe the tech genius in the first place - it never hurt to be careful. 

 

Still… the strangely helpful insight had been… welcome. And to Chase, that tasted a bit like a debt - the meal and room had been repayment for his own stay at the young heylin’s lair. This was something… that would take more nuance. (Not to mention the debt he owed for being afforded the chance to face Dashi - though he had a few ideas in mind for that.)

 

It didn’t take long for Jack to tuck away all the food - his host was actually unsure where it all  _ went _ \- and a cat brought a bag full of the tech genius’s things. Chase himself escorted his guest to the door. 

 

“So, uh, thanks for the meal and… stuff,” Jack said, waving a hand vaguely. 

 

“Think nothing of it,” the warlord said, “As I may have mentioned before, you have been a generous host to me in the past - the least I can do is return the favor.”

 

The young man shrugged, “Well, uh, consider us square, I guess?”

 

Chase smirked, “In this regard.”

 

Jack wasn’t sure what to make of  _ that _ , but decided not to question it. Instead he set about pulling out his helipack and strapping it on, the top and bottom straps clipping into each other to form straps before snapping all four together as a harness. 

 

The dark prince arched a brow, “You’re using that to get down?”

 

“Uh… yeah?” the tech genius asked, frowning as he picked up his stuff again, “What else would I do?”

 

“Your wings should be able to carry you down,” Chase said, cupping his chin.  _ Certainly not up _ , he conceded to himself,  _ But gliding to the ground, especially with the heat vents here…  _

 

“Er, well… I haven’t really… tried gliding from this height and…” Jack waved a hand, “I just don’t want to risk it. I mean, they’re not  _ fully _ formed and an injury could set them back further…”

 

“I see,” the dark prince replied, the beginning of a plan forming to repay the relief his guest’s insight had provided. 

 

“So… see ya,” the young heylin said, walking over to the edge of the cliff outside of Chase’s lair before he managed to make things more awkward. 

 

Before he could take off, however, there was a hand taking his bag and another curling up his chest. 

 

“Sink or swim, Jack,” Chase said, right in his ear - before he pulled back, taking both the bag and helipack and delivering a swift, controlled kick to the teach genius’s back. 

 

Jack  _ shrieked _ as he went over the side of the cliff, instantly in full panic mode, wind howling in his ears and hair whipping around from the force of it. 

 

On the cliff, the warlord rolled his eyes as he stuck the helipack back into the bag before taking off himself. 

 

While the tech genius’s mind was reeling, his body knew exactly what to do - his wings fanned out and caught the updraft from the warm volcanic winds, halting his fall and actually kicking him up before he started gliding down again. Still, he had his hands covering his face, body shaking as he waited for the fall. 

 

“You know,” Chase drawled over the wind, “Flying is  _ far _ more enjoyable with your eyes  _ open _ .”

 

Hesitantly, Jack peeked through his fingers - then gasped, moving his hands away to look at the ground sprawling out below them. Using the helipack, he always used his goggles, which tinted everything yellow - not to mention the crosswind from the spinning blades. He felt… strong. His wings were carrying his weight, but he’d been practicing for months - they could handle it. 

 

“See?” the dark prince called out.

 

The tech genius looked to see the older heylin flying over his shoulder. Chase tucked his wings to veer down and over, then flared them out to catch an updraft and pop upwards. The warlord then tucked and dove under Jack, twisting at the last moment to push the bag containing the young man’s effects at him before rolling backwards and flaring his wings again. 

 

Jack barely got a hold of the bag, mesmerized by the tight, controlled movements and absolute  _ grace _ of his idol’s flying. 

 

The reaction was - for Chase - entirely expected. Vain as he was, he took the time to circle the tech genius - spinning and rolling a few times - before riding an updraft to rise above Jack again. While he was certain the young man’s fear was exaggerated, he could still monitor his glide to make sure he made it to the ground safely. 

 

When Chase was no longer in his view, Jack concentrated on controlling his glide to land near the small aircraft he’d driven to the citadel. It was a little more difficult than he would have liked - the updrafts helped keep hims aloft, but they also made it hard to navigate the air. 

 

The tech genius flinched at a hand on his shoulder, a second on his hip. Leathery wings were near overtop of his… with at least an additional ten feet of wingspan. 

 

“Follow my lead,” the warlord said, knowing the patterns of the currents around his citadel very well. 

 

“O-okay!” Jack replied, feeling a little lightheaded. The hands helped him know how to angle his body, and Chase’s wings were close enough to guide the subtle tucks and redirections to keep them both headed in the right direction. 

 

When they were near enough to the ground, Chase backed off, landing gracefully. 

 

Jack… didn’t faceplant, which was a low bar, but better than nothing, his opinion, “That was  _ amazing _ .”

 

“You’re welcome,” the warlord said, folding his arms behind his back. 

 

The tech genius flinched, whirling to look at his long time idol, “Oh… right, uh…” Jack cleared his throat, straightening up, “Thank you. Really - I’m not sure I could have gotten down by myself.”

 

“You would have managed eventually,” Chase said.  _ A bit like a cockroach _ , he kept to himself, though even  _ he _ had to admit the young man was… tenacious, at least. 

 

“Well uh… anytime you want to stop by…” Jack said, inching back towards his vehicle, “Door’s open.”

 

“So you’ve said,” the warlord replied, watching with a small amount of amusement before turning away. He felt no obligation to extend the same invitation, and he was sure the young heylin didn’t expect one.

 

He was right - Jack sighed quietly in relief. When he’d realized he was still in the citadel, he’d been sure Chase was going to be angry. The breakfast, suspiciously good hangover remedy, and impromptu flight lesson were… very much unexpected as well, but all he really needed. 

 

* * *

 

[crazycatladyowo] so jack did you die of alcohol poisoning or what?

 

[jackattack] ha ha

 

[lemime] ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )

 

[jackattack] I am alive and well, suck it losers

 

[lemime] ε-(´・｀) ﾌ

 

[imrussian2cu] i was sure you would get jacked

 

[jackattack] this is why I stopped talking to you

 

[crazycatladyowo] it’s not vlad’s fault you’re a hot mess

 

[crazycatladyowo] seriously how many drinks did you have just cause chase kept flirting with you?

 

[jackattack] please we all know he was just fucking with wuya

 

[ureviloverlord] watch it, brat

 

[jackattack] pss why? even you know it

 

[muffinfaceislife] this is certainly true. there is no reason for chase to actually flirt with jack

 

[lemime] (╯°□°）╯

 

[lemime] (ノಠ ∩ಠ)ノ彡( \o°o)\

 

[lemime] （*＾3＾）/～♡ 

 

[crazycatladyowo] jack translate

 

[jackattack] fuck you tubbimura

 

[lemime] ┐ (´ー｀ )┌

 

[jackattack] also I think calling me cute?

 

[lemime]  s( ^ ‿ ^)-b

 

[crazycatladyowo] ugh just date already

 

[muffinfaceislife] it was less a comment about you and more about chase himself

 

[jackattack] I mean he is a dick

 

[lemime] | `Д´)＞

 

[ureviloverlord] i’m telling him you said that

 

[jackattack] pretty sure he knows he’s a dick

 

[crazycatladyowo] pretty sure he takes pride in how much of a dick he is

 

[imrussian2cu] how did you even making it home?

 

[jackattack] I mean all my vehicles have auto pilot so…

 

[crazycatladyowo] but I never saw you leave?

 

[lemime] (¬_¬)

 

[jackattack] must have just stumbled out a different way

 

[muffinfaceislife] but the monks looked for you

 

[imrussian2cu] and chase was telling them to not be worry

 

[ureviloverlord] are you seriously trying to hide the fact that you stayed over and aren’t dead?

 

[ureviloverlord] pathetic

 

[lemime] ( ͡° ͜ °)

 

[jackattack] whatever I have better shit to do than talk to you dick bags

 

[jackattack] except le mime he’s cool

 

[lemime] (˵•́⌣•̀˵✿)

 

[crazycatladyowo] you know what you two need?

 

[crazycatladyowo] a room

 

* * *

 

[surferdude447] yo jack are you alive???

 

[jackattack] duh why wouldn’t I be?

 

[surferdude447] cause you were drinking like your birthday’s on st paddy’s?

 

[harajuku4life] tell me u didnt drive

 

[jackattack] well thanks to SOME PEOPLE giving me concussions like

 

[jackattack] a lot

 

[jackattack] all my vehicles have autopilot

 

[sm00thop3r4tor] well at least you don’t drink and drive

 

[jackattack] I’m evil not an idiot

 

[omiwaterdragon] where were u???

 

[omiwaterdragon] we tried 2 find u to mke sure u got home

 

[jackattack] first, stop treating me like we’re actually friends friends

 

[harajuku4life] rude

 

[jackattack] second, I can take care of myself

 

[surferdude447] can you though?

 

[jackattack] fuck off

 

[jackattack] third, none of your damn business

 

[surferdude447] aw don’t tell me

 

[surferdude447] you spent the night

 

[jackattack] ok seriously how do people keep guessing this?

 

[cbailey95] For a no good snake, you’re a surprisingly bad liar, Jack.

 

[harajuku4life] thts 2 true lol

 

[omiwaterdragon] should this not b a good thing??????

 

[jackattack] he was just paying me back for letting him crash after the time travel thing

 

[jackattack] honor code bullshit

 

[harajuku4life] i mean he has been p rude

 

[sm00thop3r4tor] are you like

 

[sm00thop3r4tor] all  _ sure _ he isn’t trying to date jack?

 

[sm00thop3r4tor] cause it sounds a lot like he’s trying to date you, bro

 

[surferdude447] dude that’s hilarious lmaoooooo

 

[surferdude447] all the flirting last night was just to mess with wuya though

 

[sm00thop3r4tor] idk man

 

[harajuku4life] uh jack?

 

[harajuku4life] wnt 2 weigh in here?

 

[jackattack] think rai has it covered

 

[cbailey95] Chase acting squirrely again?

 

[surferdude447] oh man what happened this time

 

[jackattack] I hate all of you

 

[omiwaterdragon] even me???

 

[jackattack] especially you

 

[harajuku4life] cme on u no u wnt 2 tell us

 

[jackattack] flying lessons? sort of?

 

[sm00thop3r4tor] cute

 

[jackattack] stfu

 

[surferdude447] why? it’s  _ adorable _

 

[surferdude447] wait did you do more than just spend the night?

 

[jackattack] no you gutterminded asshole

 

[surferdude447] you must be so disappointed

 

[harajuku4life] lay off

 

[cbailey95] Besides, I don’t see how it would be our business either way.

 

[jackattack] thank you

 

[jackattack] wait shit I’m not supposed to thank losers like you

 

[surferdude447] too late dude

 

[sm00thop3r4tor] we all saw it

 

[surferdude447] i think he left

 

[harajuku4life] i wnder y

 

[jackattack] if anything it would be your typing

 

[jackattack] unlike you guys I have a business to maintain

 

[surferdude447] jack’s fuck ups emporium?

 

[sm00thop3r4tor] that’s kind of harsh

 

[jackattack] I don’t need defense run by some second string loser

 

[jackattack] but I do have shit to do so 

 

[surferdude447] that’s right just walk away

 

[surferdude447] oh shit he did

 

[surferdude447] motherfucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized there would def be a villain chat group so... here it is.


End file.
